Lost Little Butterfly
by animedevilluvzyuri
Summary: Sena has been having dreams about Yozora lately but dismisses them. When she heard her rival was asked out by another girl, she began to have conflicting feelings within. Now with the help of some unlikely people, she now begins to understand what the dreams mean and what both girls will find in each other. COMPLETE. Sequel is up.
1. There's no way I'm like that

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai

Lost Little Butterfly

"Yuri"- Talking

"_Yuri"- Thought_

Chapter one: There's no way I'm like that!

It was the end of another great day for the neighbors club, well at least for Sena who finished another dating sim game. "Ah what a great ending, I was moved to tears" she said tearfully. "Kodaka you have to try this game" Sena said as she turned around but found no one. "huh where is everyone?" the blonde wondered.

"They all left a long time ago while you were too busy playing your stupid game."

The wealthy girl turned around once again to see the one person she wanted to see last, Yozora Mikazuki who was sitting down on her chair, reading her book.

"Why are you here stupid Yozora" Sena said in a despised voice. "You could've left with all of the others." the blond girl said as she as walking toward the couch to sit down.

"As much as I would like too, I have the responsibility to look after all members of the neighbors club including you meat." Yozora said with a distained look on her face.

"Couldn't Kodaka do it, I'd rather have him looking after me or better yet my dear kobato-chan?" Sena asked with a puzzled face.

"No he had to go home as well and he couldn't let Kobato stay for long either." Yozora explained.

"Well I suppose I should leave as well since my Kobato-chan isn't here and you are." Sena said in a displeased voice.

Yozora sighed as she closed her book and stood up from her chair and walked over to Sena with a serious look on her face. Sena looked up toward Yozora only to see the short haired girl had an odd look on her face "what now, you have something else to say to me?" Sena yelled with an angry look on her face.

The other girl suddenly grabbed Sena and threw her on the couch. She then pinned the girls arms with own, making escape impossible. "Ah what are you doing stupid Yozora?!" Sena cried out, struggling to break free of the other girls unnaturally strong arms.

"I'm just showing you what you want." The short haired girl replied.

"What do you mean what I want? What are you tal-mph" Sena couldn't finish her sentence as her lips were being pushed against something soft. It was then that she realized in a matter of moments that Yozora kissing is her. Unconsciously Sena kissed back, almost as if she was enjoying the kiss. It was a good few minutes before the two girls separated. Yozora had a pleased look on her face and Sena was looking flushed and confused.

"W-What was that for? Why did you that?" Sena asked in a confused state.

Yozora only laughed at these questions, finding Sena's state of shock amusing. "It's because what desire and what you desire is me. Am I wrong?" Yozora quizzed.

"O-Of course you're wrong, I don't even like you and plus we're both girls. Sena replied nervously.

"But I sensed you kissing back and if I'm not mistaken it looked like you enjoyed the kiss." Yozora countered smoothly.

Sena could only blush at what Yozora had said. In some part of her mind she did enjoy the kiss and she wanted more. She didn't like to admit it but she did like Yozora, maybe a little more.

"I can kiss you again if you still need convincing." The black haired girl suggested as she held Sena's chin.

Sena looked at her with mesmerized eyes, staring into Yozora's. She was lost in thought, wondering if Yozora was always this alluring and if so how did she miss this?

"Y-Yes onegai Yozora kiss me again." Sena pleaded innocently

Yozora complied and was nearing toward Sena; their lips almost touch just before saying each other names.

"Yozora"

"Sena"

CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG

"AHHHHH"

Sena jumped off her bed with a mix of a surprised and shocked look on her face. Her heart was beating fast from the sudden noise that woke her up from her "interesting" dream. She looked across her bed only to find a blond woman wearing a butler's uniform, holding a ladle in her right hand and a large pan in her left.

"What the hell Stella, are you trying to scare me to scare me to death!?" she yelled at her butler.

"My apologies miss, I tried to wake you up earlier but you would not move so I proceeded to take more drastic measures as you can see." Stella explained as she raised both of her arms to show the ladle and the pan. "Before I left to retrieve these you said a name but could not make it out." The butler stated.

Sena couldn't help but blush on what her butler said on that last part as she remembers her dream so clearly as if it were real.

"I-It was nothing and why are you here anyway?" The wealthy girl asked

"Oh yes that's right I came to inform you that your breakfast is ready and your father is waiting for you as well." Stella explained

"Oh all right let me change and I'll be down there shortly." The blonde girl replied.

Her butler bowed and proceeded to walk out the door. She stopped just outside the entrance be turning around slightly. "May I ask what kind of dream you were having because your face was looking quite content while you were sleeping?" Stella asked politely.

Sena could only blush more than had an angry look on her face. "I said it was nothing!" Sena yelled.

Her butler bowed again and then left. Sena sighed as she walked toward her bathroom, preparing the rest of the day. Once inside she grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and started to brush her teeth. While brushing she couldn't help but think back on the dream she just had with her and Yozora

"_Stupid Yozora, it's bad enough I have to deal with her in life, now I'm seeing her in my dreams."_

This was not the first time she dreamed of the short haired girl. For the past few weeks, Sena was having different dreams about her and Yozora. One dream she had is where Sena was a princess being held captive by a dragon and Yozora was her prince battling the dragon and then slaying it. After the battle Yozora climbed the tower and rescued her princess and lived happily ever after. Another dream she had is where both of them were adults and had a romantic candlelit dinner under the stars.

"_That one made no sense at all."_

It was then she realized she was brushing her teeth for five minutes. She put her toothbrush down and rinsed her mouth than proceed to exit out the bathroom to change into her school uniform lost in thought.

"_Why did that last dream feel so real and more importantly why am I having dreams about Yozora of all people?" _

As she did the finishing touches on her school outfit, she walked over to her dresser to retrieve her usual butterfly ornament and put on her left side of her head and headed out the door to have breakfast with her father with final thoughts.

"_Whatever it's properly nothing and besides there's no way I could like stupid Yozora, I'm not like that."_


	2. I'm not asking her out

"Yuri"- Talking

"_Yuri"- Thought_

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku Wa Tomodachi Ga Sukunai

Lost Little Butterfly

Chapter Three: Nothing at all

Class was boring as ever for Sena. All they talked about was some random topic and subject. Thankfully it was lunch and she walked out of the classroom before she lost her mind. While walking to the cafeteria outside, her thoughts keep coming back to her weird dreams.

"Humph I thought I smelled rotting meat."

Sena stopped in her tracks when she heard of the familiar voice. She is the last person the blue eyed girl wants to see. She looked ahead to see the girl that has been plaguing her mind: Yozora.

"What do you want?" The school idol spoke in a disgusted voice.

"Nothing. I was on my way to the library to return a book but instead I see a cow in my way." The short haired girl insulted.

"Well this cow is going to lunch so get out of my way." Sena harshly commanded.

"Ha as if you need more meat. Those things on your chest are more than enough for you." Yozora points out at Sena's chest.

"Oh jealous are we?" The blonde taunted.

"Ahh you know what, I'm done with this. Talking to you is like losing brain cells."

Yozora left in a huff, not wanting to talk to the idol any more. Seriously, Sena was having dreams about her? The girl who always bitches and nags about every single little thing?

"_What you desire is me."_

Those words came back again in her thoughts. Sena shook her head, trying to get these thoughts out. She, the school idol dreaming of someone like Yozora and desiring her? Like that could ever happen. As Sena finished clearing her thoughts, she headed to the cafeteria to eat lunch.

**B**

After the blond idol ate her lunch, she decided to take walk around the campus to kill some time. Along the way, she noticed her fellow students giving her dreamy eyes and saying the usual compliments. However she did notice a few girls that gave her nasty glares.

"_There just jealous because I have something they don't have." _

She continued her walk when she came across a very unusual scene. She hid behind the corner and saw Yozora talking with another girl. The girl looked like a first year and she had a flushed look on her face. She couldn't make out the words but they were talking about something. The first year said something that made the short haired girl blush. Yozora said something back and patted the other girl's head, after that girl bowed and went her way.

"_What was that all about?" _

Sena shrugged and thought nothing of the scene as she left. However she couldn't help but think what the two girls were talking about and what made someone like Yozora blush.

**B**

Lunch was over and class was back in session. The teacher was talking but Sena wasn't listening. The scene Sena saw earlier kept playing in her mind. She tried to dismiss it so many times but it kept coming back.

"_Why do I keep thinking of that? Why do I care what happened between that girl and Yozora?"_

That's when she thought up the only explanation of the whole scene. She seen it many times in the visual novels she played.

"_Wait that girl wasn't confessing to Yozora was she?!" _

KASHIWAZAKI!

The blonde looked over to her teacher and noticed her classmates looking at her. She heard several people trying to contain their laughter at her situation. The teacher looked upset when he saw Sena dozing off in her own world.

"Now I know your grades are impressive but that doesn't excuse you for dozing off in my class." He firmly stated.

"Y-Yes sir."

"Good. Now on with the lesson…"

Sena of course didn't listen to the rest of the lesson.

**B**

Class was over but the day was far from done. This is one of the rare times that Sena will arrive at the neighbors club early. Given a few more minutes and some turns, Sena arrived at the door of the neighbors club.

"Hello anyone here?!" She cheerfully announced as she opened the door.

"Great, seems like I have to deal with you even more." A voice filled with annoyance replied.

Sena was unhappy that Yozora is the only one in the room now. Ignoring the other girl, she walked over to her PS3 and turned it on.

"Nothing to say meat?"

"None whatsoever. I'm going to play my game until the others get here." The school idol replied without looking at Yozora.

"Fine. I'll be reading my new book." Yozora responded, not caring what Sena had to say.

"Fine"

"FINE!" They both yelled at each other.

After their little quarrel, the two girls went ahead to do their individual tasks. Little by little the other members of the neighbors club showed up, most of them surprised that Sena was here early. Last to arrive was Kodaka who looked like he had a bad day.

"Can my life get any worse?" He complained

"What's wrong aniki?" Yukimura asked, noticing Kodaka's distress.

The half blonde went to the couch and lied on it. Maria was not happy her napping spot was taken.

"You're still not over that misunderstanding?" Sena asked.

"It's not only that, but everyone's heard of it now."

"What happened?" Rika asked next.

"Sena's fanclub thought I was asking her out." Kodaka stated bluntly.

The rest of the club ceased what they were doing when they heard his words.

"What?!" everyone shouted.

"Ehehehe Kodaka you fiend." Rika snickered.

"What were you thinking?!"

The half blonde held his hands up "Hey it wasn't my fault. I was just talking to her and her fanclub just assumed."

"Kodaka, you know that meat's stupidity is contagious."

"Hey!"

"I don't want her stupidity!" Maria cried out.

Sena growled at the other girl. "Oh yeah? Well what about that first year you talked to during lunch? We would like to hear what that was all about."

"How did you know I was talking to a first year?" She asked in a suspicious voice.

"I uh…" She couldn't find a good excuse for the sudden question.

"You were spying on us weren't you?"

"No I wasn't. I was watching from afar." The blond poorly lied

Yozora stood up from her chair slammed her book on the table. "Does the word private mean anything to you?!"

"A girl talked to you Yozora? What did she want?" The scientist asked all excited.

The short haired girl sighed as she sat down back in her chair. "She wanted to go out with me for a day."

Sena had a shocked look on her face as well as the rest of the club members.

"Did you say yes? Please tell me you said yes!" Rika begged for the other girl for an answer.

"I did but only because I didn't want to break the poor girls heart."

The scientist squealed. "I must record this! Where are you two going?"

"Rika that's enough. I'm sure Yozora doesn't need all of this." The half blonde said.

While Kodaka was trying to talk sense, Sena had racing thoughts about what she heard._ "No way I heard that right. There's no way that some random girl asked out Yozora."_

Kodaka noticed the look on the idols face. "What's wrong Sena?"

The school blonde looked at Kodaka. "Nothing. Nothing at all." She said as she turned her head.

Even though she said that, Sena couldn't help but feel a slight pain in her chest.


	3. Nothing at all

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku Wa Tomodachi Ga Sukunai

Lost Little Butterfly

Chapter Two: I'm not asking her out!

Sena entered the dining room where she saw her father sitting down in his chair with Stella standing by his side. Her dad looked across the table to see his teenaged daughter pulling up a chair and sat across from him.

"Ah Sena there you are, I was wondering where you were."

"Nowhere papa. I was in my room freshening up" Sena explained.

"I see it's so unlike you to sleep in."

"It was thanks to Stella I had a rude awaking" The wealthy girl huffed.

"Oh what did she use to wake you up?"

"She used a ladle and pan and banged them together next to my head."

"Ah so that's why I saw her leaving the kitchen with those utensils."

"And speaking of the kitchen, now that I am here can we eat breakfast?" Sena inquired.

"Of course dear, the only reason why I haven't started is because I love having breakfast with my daughter."

Sena giggled at her dad's enthusiasm but it was true that she and her father seldom have breakfast together. Both of them clap their hands together.

"Idatakimasu" They both said and began to eat.

During eating their breakfast, Senas father began an interesting topic.

"How is Kodaka-kun doing, fine I hope."

Sena noticed the question her papa asked. "Yes he's fine papa don't worry."

Her father nodded at her answer. "Is there by any chance you two are seeing each other?"

Sena choked on her food when she heard her dad's question. Stella ran around the table, pulled the blonde out of her chair to perform the Heimlich maneuver on her. After a few tries, Sena finally coughed up her food.

"Ack Ack Ack ha arigato Stella."

"You're welcome."

Stella walked backed to her dad's side again and stood by him once again. Sitting back in her chair, Sena took a napkin from the table and used it to wipe the food from her mouth.

"I'm sorry Sena I didn't expect that kind of reaction."

"No need to apologize papa but why did you bring that up?"

"Well I was just wondering if you two were going out. I wouldn't mind if he was your boyfriend, in fact I'd be ecstatic." He proudly declared.

"No no it's not anything like that papa we're just friends that's all."

"Well it would be nice if he can visit again and he can bring his little sister as well."

Sena was excited when she heard her dad mention Kobato but unfortunately that also reminded her how carless she was when she chased Kobato out of the bathroom. She tried to run after the hetro eyed girl only to pass by Kodaka, giving him a full view of her exposed body. She had never been so embarrassed in her life and she doesn't want to repeat that scenario again.

"I'll ask him another time OK?"

Her father nodded at his daughters answer and then looked at the clock, only to have a shocked look on his face.

"Sena school will be starting soon hurry up and eat your breakfast." Her father panicked.

Hearing this, the idol started to eat the rest of her food in a fast pace but avoided choking again. She finished her breakfast but was still short on time. She was never one to be late for school and wasn't about to start now. Desperate she asked the only person who can get her to school on time.

"Stella do you think you can drive me to school?"

"Of course."

The blonde nodded. "Ok thanks, I'll see you later papa." She said as she ran out of the dining room.

"Wait Sena don't forget your school bag!"

She stopped in her tracks as she heard her father.

"Thanks papa!"

Sena ran all the way to her room to retrieve her school bag. How she forgot about it is beyond her. She ran back downstairs, out the front door to see Stella besides the car. The blonde felt nervous having Stella driving before and for good reason. Whenever she is behind the wheel, it's like driving with a madman in a police chase. Last time the steward drove the blonde is when she was almost late to the dentist and between being scared of the dentist and Stella's driving, Sena was so glad she arrived at the dentist in one piece. The two of them went inside the car and put their seat belts on with Stella starting up the ignition.

"All right I'm ready let's go."

"Understood, now hold on tight." The steward warned.

Stella stomped on the gas pedal, flooding the engine and the tires screeching in place until the car sped off. The last heard was Sena's screaming.

**B**

"Ah there she is."

"I want to be just like her."

"Man she looks good as ever."

"I think I'm in love."

Sena couldn't help but smile at all the compliments she heard from the others said about her. Yes it's good to be the school idol. Thanks to Stella's insane driving, the idol made it to school on time (and in one piece.) with some time to spare before her class starts. She was taking small walk close to her class when a group of boys approached her with helpful looks on their faces.

"Ah just the men I wanted to see."

"Ohaiyo Kashiwazaki-sama how may we help you today?" The leader of the group spoke.

"I feel dizzy from a car ride I had earlier and I could use a drink." Sena said dramatically.

"Say no more. Men to the vending machines!"

"Yes sir!" the rest shouted in unison.

The idol smiled as she saw her fanclub run to the nearest vending machine. In reality she thinks of them as good people but that's all after all, fans can't be friends. She went to a bench nearby to sit down and thought about what her papa said. True she did like Kodaka but only as a friend and not any further. She also can't stop thinking about those dreams she keeps having about Yozora out of her mind. Deep in thought, she failed to hear footsteps approaching her.

"Sena?"

The blonde looked up to see one of the other members of the neighbors club, Kodaka Hasagawa.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was passing through."

An awkward silence filled the air.

"My papa was talking about you earlier."

"Really? What did he say?"

"He thought we were going out."

It took a few seconds for the words to set into the half blondes head. "He thought what!?" He shouted in shock.

The blonde laughed nervously. "I don't know where he got the idea but I think he misunderstood."

"_Misunderstood? He missed the point."_

"Don't worry about it. I cleared everything with him."

"Hey what do you think you're doing with Kashiwazaki-sama?"

Both teens looked to the side to Sena's fanclub return with drinks their hands.

"Eh nothing! Nothing at all!" Kodaka explained while waving his hands.

"Nothing huh? Looks like you're asking out our idol." Another one accused

"No I'm not!" The half blond shouted.

"Ha you're a little out of your league to ask our idol." Another fanboy accused.

"I'm not asking her out!" He screamed while trying to explain the situation.

One of the fanboys took a closer look at Kodaka. "Hey wait a minute, that's the guy who causes trouble to all the other students."

The Half blonde had look of horror on his face.

"So you're bored picking on those beneath you and now you choose to harass our idol?"

"Wait hold on! I can explain!" He cried out while holding up his hands.

"You might think you're tough when picking on those weaker than you, but when you set your sights to Kashiwazaki-sama, we will not stand for it!"

Not wanting this situation to get any worse, Kodaka got out of there before more misunderstandings start to occur.

"The nerve of that guy, thinking that he could get away with Kashiwazaki-sama."

"I don't blame him. I guess even him can't resist our idol."

"That's enough!" The leader turned to their idol. "Here Kashiwazaki-sama, the drinks you asked for. We couldn't decide which ones you like so we bought one of each."

Just as Sena was going to say something about the drinks, the bell rang, saving her at the nick of time.

"Ah thank you gentlemen but I have to go to class now. You can hold those drinks for me until lunch."

"Of course Kashiwazaki-sama. Have a good day."

The idol waved at her fanclub and ran off to her class.


	4. Kids movies weren't that extreme

Disclaimer: I don't own Boku Wa Tomodachi Ga Sukunai

"Yuri"- Talking

"_Yuri"- Thought/text_

Lost Little Butterfly

Chapter Four: Kid Movies Weren't That Extreme

Sena lied on her bed with a somber look on her face. She looked at the text she received from Yozora earlier today.

"_Club is cancelled for today."_

The blonde still had that bothersome feeling within her ever since she heard that Yozora was going out with some random girl. Even when she said it was nothing at all, Sena felt a small amount of pain in her chest.

"_Why should I care who stupid Yozora goes out with?"_

Her feeling grew heavier when she thought about it. Sena tried to play some of her games, and hoped that this feeling would go away but it didn't. She looked up at her ceiling where she put all the photos of Yozora she took.

"_Why are you being a pain more than ever?"_

The school idol lied down and closed her eyes.

"Why? Why did you do that?"

Sena was crying alongside a hospital bed. The tears she was crying for the person she never thought she shed a tear.

"Why did you that Yozora?"

A doctor entered the room. "Are you the girl that was with her when the accident happened?"

"Yes."

The doctor sighed and looked at the sad girl. "There is no easy way to tell you this. The damage was extensive to her body. She may not make it through in the next couple of days."

Sena glared at the man. "But you're doctors aren't you? Can't you do something to save her?" She asked franticly.

"We've done all we can but I'm sorry."

The doctor walked out the room, leaving the Sena alone with the injured girl. She looked at Yozora with anger in her eyes. "I didn't tell you to protect me! I didn't say anything about you that would put you in danger!"

She ran out of the room in anger while crying. The real reason she left was because she couldn't bear to look at Yozora anymore. A week passed and a funeral was planned for the deceased girl. Friends and family arrived except for Sena. When it was over, only the members of neighbors were left.

"Seems Sena isn't coming." Kodaka said.

"She has been acting differently ever since the accident." Rika added.

"An-chan, can we go?"

"Yeah." He replied while he looked down.

Kodaka was most downhearted since he heard his childhood friend was no more of this earth. He turned around not looking back at the grave.

"See ya Sora." He said and walked away from the grave and didn't look back.

"May you spend a peaceful time in the afterlife." Yukimura bowed and left as well.

"Bye Yozora." Rika said as she left as well.

The group left and led on their lives without Yozora. Hours passed since the funeral and night came. Footsteps could be heard approaching to the grave. Sena arrived dressed in black and holding a bouquet of flowers. She set them in front of the grave and gave it a sad look.

"What am I going to without you? Who's going to call me meat and make fun of me of all the stupid stuff I do? Who am I going to argue about the stupidest things?"

Tears were coming out of her eyes.

"It's not fair. Why did you have to die? Why you of all people?"

She fell to her knees.

She looked at the grave of her former rival. "Yozora, you should know something. It's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while. I couldn't say it before because I was scared of you not wanting to be around with me."

She was sobbing.

"Yozora I…"

Sena woke up panting from her recent dream. She put her hand on her forehead in case she was running a fever. "I must be seriously losing it."

She looked at her clock to see it was almost diner time.

"Maybe some food will help me."

She got up from her bed and went out to have dinner.

**B**

Sena couldn't shake off her weird feeling for the last couple of days. She tried to play her games again to make the feeling go away again and take a bath but nothing was working. Even in class she had a hard time concentrating in class. So here she was, in the neighbors club, playing one of her dating sims but couldn't get into it.

"Uh Sena?"

The blond idol turned to see Rika with a concerned look on her face. "What?

"You hit a couple of bad ends. Is everything ok with you?"

"I have?" she looked at her game and saw the title "Game Over" on her screen. "I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"That's strange. It's not like you to mess up on a game."

"She right. Is everything okay?" Kodaka asked.

"Yes I'm fine. I haven't been able to sleep lately."

It wasn't a lie. Her dreams keep popping up and she keeps waking up in the middle of the night. Soon the dreams became nightmares for her. All of them had one thing in common: something terrible always happened to Yozora and Sena cried every time.

"_Why won't these dreams go away?"_

"Has anyone seen Yozora lately? She's usually here before us." Kodaka asked.

The door opened and the short haired girl walked in. "I'm here."

"Ah Yozora how was your date yesterday?" Rika asked excitedly.

She set her bag down on the table. "Well it wasn't bad and she bought me movie."

Yozora went through her bag and picked out DVD case.

"Here it is."

She presented it to the rest of the members but all of them had mixed faces.

"Why did she pick that? That's for little kids!" Sena called out.

"Then it's perfect for you meat since your mind is that of a kid."

"No that movie is not what you think it is."

All the members looked at Rika with a serious aura around her.

"Ah Rika…" Yozora carefully asked the other girl.

The yaoi fan girl laughed darkly. "You two should not underestimate the franchise the movie and the games are based on."

"Wait you seen this movie before?! Something other than your usual boy love movies?" Yozora yelled out in shock.

"No I haven't watched it but I heard so many great things about it."

"How can a kid's movie be great?" The blonde asked.

"I guess the way to find out is to watch it. Meat exit out your game."

"Fine stupid Yozora. Let me save first."

After saving her game, the blond idol exit out her game. The short haired girl went up and put the movie in her PS3.

The rest of the members pulled up chairs and sat in front of the TV.

"_This movie is going to suck."_

**B**

The movie ended and everybody had different thoughts about it. Rika smiled at the end, Yukimura bowed her head, Kodaka had an impressed look on his face, Kobato and Mari were trying to hold back their tears, Yozora didn't know what to think of the movie, and Sena had a flabbergasted look on her face.

"Last time I checked kid movies weren't that extreme." The blonde said.

"Such a noble sacrifice that will not be forgotten but as a reward he has been granted a second life." The maid bowed.

"It was defiantly something." Kodaka said somewhat impressed.

"It was as good as I heard it."

Kodaka looked at his sister. "What's wrong Kobato?"

"Nothing. I'm not crying." The gothic girl said while trying to hold back tears

"If the poopy vampire won't cry then neither will I."

Yozora took the disc out and put it back in the case. "Well I have to say it was better than I thought. I have to thank her later."

"Speaking of which, are you planning another date?" The scientist asked.

"No. She said that one was enough and was happy with one date."

"She was?" The maid said confused.

"Yes. She knew that I wouldn't return her feelings but she wanted to spend the whole day with me."

"That's stupid."

The gang turned to Sena. "If she knew she didn't have a chance, then why bother asking you out in the first place."

"She just wanted for me to know how she felt." Yozora agrued as she glared at the other girl.

"But you didn't return her feelings which made your date a waste of time." Sena shot back.

"Meat… you can't fault someone because who they're in love with."

"Still why bother loving someone who won't love you back?"

"Perhaps your empty space called a brain can't figure it out!" The short haired girl screamed.

The blonde girl looked away. "Whatever I'm out of here."

Sena grabbed her bag and walked out of the club.

"_This whole love thing is completely pointless. Just as pointless as those stupid dreams."_

Even though she said that, in the back of her mind, a part that Sena herself didn't know exist said otherwise.


	5. I am you and you are me

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku Wa Tomadachi Ga Sukunai

"Yuri"- Talking

"_Yuri"- Alter Ego_

Lost Little Butterfly

Chapter Five: I am you and you are me

Sena entered her room with a tired and unsatisfied look on her face. While walking to her bed, she dropped her bag on the floor and lied on her bed. She tried to think up of something while closing her eyes.

"Seriously how does a person who knows they don't have a chance ask a person who will never return their feelings?"

"_You of all people should answer that question."_

The blonde opened her eyes to find out that she wasn't in her room but in a large empty black space with images of her dreams floating in a slow circular motion.

"Where am I?!"

"_Where you should be." _

Sena turned around and what she saw shocked her. There was a girl across from her who looked exactly like her. The only difference was that she was wearing a night blue dress with a black trim. The most noticeable feature was that she had butterfly wings of the opposite color of her hairpin.

"W-Who are you?" She asked in a scared voice.

"_That's simple, I'm you."_

"There's no way you're me!" Sena quickly declared.

"_You're right. To be more accurate, I'm the real you."_

She didn't hear a reply from her other half as she turned saw Sena turn her back on her making excuses.

"There's no way this is real. This can't be real, no way. All of those late night gamings must've caught up with me. Yeah that's it, I'm sure. I'll wake up any moment now."

The girl cringed in pain as her cheeks were being pinched by the other girl. "ow ow ow ow ow ow."

The butterfly girl let go of Sena's cheeks. _"There, now you know this isn't a dream."_

The blonde girl was rubbing her cheeks. "Ow that hurt."

"_I needed something to get your attention." _

Sena shook her head. "This has to be a dream!"

"_It's not."_

"Ok if it's not a dream then where am I?"

"_In a part that is most oblivious to you. Where your real feelings, your true thoughts are locked up."_

"Then who are you?"

"_As I said, I'm the real you."_

"What does that mean?"

"_I guess you can consider me as your alter ego who knows your true self."_

Sena growled at her supposed other half. "First off that sounds completely insane. Second, I have no true feelings. I am who I am."

"_That's what you say to try to convince yourself to live in your little fantasy." _

"Why do you have to sound like a jerk?"

"_Because you need to face reality."_

Sena rubbed her forehead. "This is too weird."

"_And secretly taking photos of Mikazuki Yozora and sniffing her wig before you go to bed is not?"_

Sena looked embarrassed when she heard those words. "I-I do those for observation so I can..."

The other entity laughed at her other half's pitiful excuse._ "It's always stupid Yozora this and stupid Yozora that. You may not want to admit it but you do consider Yozora more than a friend."_

"What do you mean by that?"

"_Let me put it words that you can understand. You're the main character in a game and you chose a route without knowing it and the goal is Yozora."_

It took a few minutes for Sena to understand what her other half meant. An idea finally came to her head and glared at the butterfly girl. "No way! There's no way I have feelings for Yozora!"

"_That's your ego talking for you. You say those words in order deceive yourself and believe those empty words."_

Sena couldn't believe the situation she was in. Here she was, in the middle of nowhere having an argument with someone who looks like her.

"_Tell me this. Why do you seem so happy whenever you and Yozora have these childish fights?"_

"What do you mean by happy? She pisses me off every time she talks to me!"

"_True but you seem more lively whenever you argue with her. That right there says you enjoy her company."_

"Like hell!" She screamed angrily at the other girl.

"_Then explain the dreams you keep having about Yozora."_

"I don't know why ok and what's with all the pictures in my head have to do with me?"

"_These dreams are not coming from your mind, but your heart instead."_

"What?"

"_It is said that dreams can contain messages and that was proven when you watched that movie."_

"That's a bunch of bull!"

"_You can deny these dreams all you want, but your heart says otherwise."_

"I don't believe that. You're lying."

"_Your heart is telling you to confess to Mikazuki Yozora."_

"That's enough already!"

"_Perhaps this ego of yours and your pride is a shield, fearing that if you do confess to Yozora will reject you and never speak to you again."_

"Shut up!"

"_Or maybe you're scared that she may love another person and forget you entirely. If that's the case, then you don't much time."_

"What do you mean by that?"

"_Tell me the feeling when you felt when you heard the girl asked out Yozora."_

"I had an uneasy feeling and felt small pains in my chest."

"_It's something that is new to you. It's called jealousy and fear."_

Sena scoffed at this. "Me, jealous and afraid? That's absurd!"

"_You didn't like it when you heard a girl confessing her love for Yozora and they went out. You also couldn't rid the feeling knowing that Yozora enjoyed the date she was on."_

"Yozora already told us she doesn't have feelings for the girl so there!"

"_What if it was someone else? What if Yozora did fall in love during a date? What would you do then?"_

"…"

"_That's what I thought. If you don't act soon, you will lose Yozora and go back to being a sad, lonely little girl crying back to her daddy."_

"Even if I did have feelings for Yozora which I don't, it would be completely pointless since she wouldn't return them back to me."

"_You don't know that until you try. Even when the girl knew Yozora wouldn't return her feelings, she still gave it a try."_

"It was pointless to begin with."

"_It's only pointless if you don't do it in the first place."_

"Yes it is pointless! Yozora isn't even into girls!"

"_And how would you know that? You haven't even tried."_

"I don't have to since she didn't feel the same way for that girl."

"_But she did say she had a good time with her."_

The blonde idol growled at the other girl.

Butterfly Sena sighed at her stubborn half. _"Sena, I know you better then you yourself and I've observed your situations with her as well. It is said that when two people who fight with each other only brings them closer together. That saying is true for you and Yozora."_

Alter Sena began walking to her human half. _"You won't know if she feels the same if you're afraid of a simple emotion called love and admit what you fear the most. No one is better for you than Yozora herself even if she herself is oblivious to this as well."_

She stopped in front of Sena."Why are you telling me this?"

"_Because I am you and you are me."_

Sena woke up breathing heavily. She sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes. She checked her clock to see what time it was. The blonde was surprised that she was out for a few minutes. Her heart was still pounding from her experience.

"Ok that felt a little more real."

After her heart rate calmed down, she went out of the bed and exit out her room to get a drink of water. While she walked, she could hear the words from her vision.

"_You won't know if she feels the same if you're afraid of a simple emotion called love and admit what you fear the most."_

For the rest of the night, those words lingerend on in her mind.


	6. Why am I feeling this way?

A/N: I'm guessing that most of you (or some of you) have pressed the arrow button to see what I posted this time. Well go back to the first chapter and I'll explain everything. If you want to read this chapter anyway, well enjoy being confused.

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku Wa Tomodachi Ga Sukunai

"Yuri"- Talking

"_Yuri"- Thought/Alter Ego_

Lost Little Butterfly

Chapter Six: Why am I feeling this way?

It's been a couple of days after her unique vision; Sena didn't feel the same as always as if her mind was in a different place. She barely ate her breakfast and was even having a hard time paying attention in class. When lunch came by, she walked aimlessly around the campus.

"Ah Kashiwazaki-sama, you seem troubled. How may we be of assistance?"

The blonde idol groaned. She didn't need her fan club right now.

"Yeah you can start by leaving me alone."

"If something is troubling you we can…"

"I said leave me alone!"

The fanclub took a step back from their idols outburst. In all their time serving their idol, they had never seen her act this way before.

"A-As you wish."

The bowed and walked off to let their idol calm down. The blonde huffed as she continued to walk aimlessly. She came about a bench as sat down. While she was thinking about her vision she had a couple of days ago, she failed to notice footsteps approaching her.

"You look worse than usual meat."

"Sena looked up to see the girl who kept plaguing her mind."

"Look I'm not in the mood right. Can you leave me alone?" She asked in a strained voice.

"Why? Mad because you haven't been doing well in your stupid games?"

Sena didn't say anything to her.

"Oi meat, I'm talking to you."

"Please just leave me alone." Sena begged in a whimpering voice.

Yozora shrugged and left the blonde to her thoughts. While she was leaving, Sena clutched her chest as it began to hurt.

"_Why? Why is my chest hurting? Why am I feeling this way?"_

**B**

"How long is she gonna lie on my napping area?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Kobato replied annoyed.

"It is strange to see her act like this." Rika added.

Yozora was sitting in usual spot while she read her book. "Who cares? Let her have her pity party. It's been a long time since there's been peace and quiet around here."

"Yozora, shouldn't you be studying for the test?" Kodaka asked.

"I can study later."

The half blonde sighed. He hates it when she likes this. He looked over at Sena who was still lying down on the couch.

"_I wonder what happened to Sena."_

Yukimura gave her aniki another cup of tea. "She's been like this for a couple of days now."

"Not to mention she's been doing badly in her games." The scientist commented.

"Big deal. So she's hit a few bad ends. Only meat would be upset on something stupid like that."

Sena didn't need to hear any more what everyone had to say. She wonders how she can be feeling this way after a few days. The vision she had keeps replaying over and over in her head and she keeps hearing the words her supposed other self said to her. The idol couldn't handle this anymore and got off the couch to retrieve her bag.

"You're leaving already?" Kodaka asked as he saw the blonde carry her bag.

"You have a problem with that?"

"No it's that uh…"

"Leave if you want. It'll be more peaceful." The short haired girl stated.

"Shut up stupid Yozora." She said in a deadpan voice.

Sena left the room without saying another word. The others didn't show it but they are worried about the blonde. Even Kobato who was glad that she wasn't being glomped by her like she used to, she didn't like to Sena act this way. Also whenever Yozora had a chance to insult Sena, she just shrugs it off and says "whatever". Out of all the members of the neighbors club, Yozora didn't like the sudden change of the girl she makes fun of the most.

She closed her book in anger. "What's wrong with her?"

"Maybe something traumatic happened to her?" Yukimura said

"You don't think she's pregnant do you?" Rika stated in a scared voice.

"I don't think that's the problem." Kodaka calmly denied.

"Pregnant or not, her attitudes been bugging me to no end." The short haired girl proclaimed.

Everyone looked at her. "What are you all looking at?"

"Yozora, are you worried about Sena?" Her childhood friend asked.

"Who said I was worried!"

"You look at her every now and then." The fan girl added in.

Yozora scoffed at what they said. "Whatever!" But in the back of her mind, she was also wondering her rival's attitude change._ "I wonder what's going on with her."_

**B**

Sena splashed water on her face in the bathroom. She still can' get over the vision she saw and she can't tell anyone because they'll never believe her.

"_Still having trouble believing what you saw?"_

Surprised to hear a familiar voice in her head, the blond girl look at the mirror to see her other self in the reflection.

"No way. I'm not asleep right now. How are you…?"

"_Now that we met, I can appear in your time of need."_

Sena glared at the reflection. "I don't need you; I need to see the nurse."

"_You can take your happy pills later. What you need to do is plan your next move."_

"What move?"

"_The move where you stop running away of what you fear the most."_

"I'm not afraid of anything!"

"_How can you be so smart yet so dense? You know the answer but you're just too stubborn to admit it."_

"Leave me alone!"

"Fine if that's what you want."

Sena turned around and saw Yozora standing in the doorway. "I uh…what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to confirm something."

"Confirm what?"

"That you're pregnant."

"Why would I be pregnant?!" She screamed at the response.

"Well Rika was the one thought the idea up and everyone panicked. I volunteered to find you."

"How did you find…"

"It's hard to miss something when someone is talking out loud." Yozora looked around in the bathroom. "Who were you talking to?"

"Uh no one."

"You had to be talking to someone." An idea hit the other girl. "Wait you weren't talking to Tomo-chan were you?"

"Why would I talk to your stupid air friend?"

Yozora glared at the blonde. "Don't you dare insult her!"

The two girls stared each other intensely before the short haired girl gave a small chuckle. "Now that's the meat I know."

Sena was confused by what Yozora was saying.

"Well this proves you're not pregnant, just stupid."

"You're the one who's stupid, stupid Yozora!"

Funny enough, while Sena was fighting with Yozora her feeling was going away and the more they fought, the lighter her chest felt.

"Well seems you're feeling better." Yozora assumed.

"Whatever! I'm fine and I'm not pregnant!"

"I can tell meat."

Sena growled at the other girl. "Well if you're done here, go away already!"

The short haired girl closed her eyes. "Fine. Talking to you still feels like losing brain cells."

"If that's the case, I hope you fail your test!" Sena shouted.

Yozora didn't say anything else and left the blonde alone again. While she walked, she clutched her chest and felt her heart beating fast.

"_What is this feeling?"_


	7. A talk between girls

A/N: I put up a reference of another anime in this one. Let's see if anyone can find it and know what it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku Wa Tomodachi Ga Sukunai

"Yuri"- Talking

"_Yuri"- Alter Sena/Thought_

Lost Little Butterfly

Chapter Seven: A talk between girls

After a long and confusing week, the weekend finally arrived. This would be usually great for others but for Sena she would rather spend it lying on her bed and trying to make sense of the situation she was in. Her sudden change in attitude not only worried the members of the neighbors club, but her father and Stella was worried about her as well.

The door opened and Stella walked into the room where she saw Sena lying on her bed still.

"What is now Stella?" She said in an annoyed voice.

"Your father wants to have lunch with you."

"Tell him I said no."

"It's not a request. He said it's important."

Sena moaned when she heard this. "Fine. Let me dress first."

The butler bowed and left the room. The blonde got up from her bed and to her closet. She picked out simple skirt and a white blouse. Now dressed, she left the room.

"_A father/daughter conversion. I wonder what he has to talk about."_

"It doesn't concern you and please don't talk while I'm with papa."

She entered the dining room where she her father sitting at his side along with Stella. Sena took the other side and sat down in her chair. She saw that her dad hasn't eaten anything before she arrived.

As soon his daughter sat down Pegasus began his topic. "Sena…is everything alright at school?"

"Yes papa." She replied before taking a bite.

"Is someone bullying you?" He asked again.

"No papa." Sena replied in a frustrated voice.

"What about-"

Sena slammed her hands on the table. "I'm fine!" The blonde realized what she did and sat back down. "I'm sorry papa. I didn't mean to be mad at you."

Her father sighed. "That's alright Sena. I'm just worried about you that's all."

The blonde looked down at the table. "I'm sorry that I worried you. I've been having some personal issues."

"If anything is bothering you, you can tell me about it."

Sena looked at her father. "I'm sorry papa but I can't."

She looked at her food for a few seconds. "Can I be excused?"

"Of course."

Sena stood up, bowed and left the room. Pegasus was worried about his darling daughter. He seen her grades were slipping slowly but surely and she hasn't been eating much as of lately. He wished he could help her but couldn't figure how.

"What am I going to do with her?"

"Perhaps I can talk to her sir."

He looked at his butler. "Can you do that?"

Stella nodded at her master. "Sometimes it takes a woman to handle these kinds of situations."

"All right, I'll leave it to you Stella."

"Of course."

**B**

Sena was back lying on her bed and stared at the countless photos she took of Yozora. She thought about their argument they had the other day in the bathroom. What she found strange was that when they started to argue, she began to feel different. The heavy feeling she always had begun to fade away.

"_What does that mean?"_

"_You're the one who should answer that."_

Sena clutched her head. "Get out of my head!"

"_But if I did that, you would be lost forever."_

"I'm not lost, just confused." The blonde teen argued.

"_Well at least you're making progress."_

"What do you mean progress?"

"_You being confused means that you're struggling on deciding who you really are." _

"I already know who I am."

"_Really now? Are you the popular idol at you school? Are you daddy's little girl? Are you someone who just plays her games? You may think you're all of these but they are just the surface of you."_

"Quite playing mind games with me and you tell me who I am!"

"_I can't do that. You have to find the answer on your own."_

All of a sudden, there was a couple of knocks on Sena's door. The door opened to reveal Stella and she walked in.

"Did papa send you?" She asked in a tired voice.

She shook her head. "He's not the only one who's worried about you."

"I already said it's personal."

The butler sat down next to the troubled girl. "You should know that sometimes there some things that one person can't face alone. If it's something you can't tell your father then tell me."

"_She has a point."_

Sena looked at Stella. "It'll just be between us right?"

The older blonde nodded. "Of course."

Sena took a deep breath and let it out. "Stella, have you ever been in love with another girl?"

"Why ask that? Are you in love with another girl?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

The blond girl waved her hands. "No, no it's a hypothetical question."

The older blonde smiled. "I see. Well there was a time I was in love."

Sena had a surprised look when she heard this from her butler as she continued. "I was in collage when I first met her. I still remember like it was yesterday. Her looks, her fighting instinct, and her drive. We first met when she saved me from a couple of thugs that were after me. I thought I was done for but she showed up out of nowhere and handled them like they were nothing. After that incident we began to hang out and learn more about each other. She told me her father was in the military and was the one who taught her the basics of hand to hand combat. Before I knew it, I was in love with her.

"Did you tell her you love her?"

Stella shook her head. "No I didn't. I was afraid what she might of think of me if I told her. Our friendship was one of a kind and I was happy just for that until…"

"Until what?" Sena asked in fear.

Stella sighed. "It was after college when she was called for a job due to her expertise. It was for a wealthy family in a city far away. She told me the day before she left for her new job. I wanted to tell her not to go, wanted to tell her what I felt about her but instead I just smiled and congratulated her. After that I never saw her again."

Sena didn't what say in this situation. She never knew that her butler had a past like that. Based on what she heard, it did make things a little more clearly for her.

"Have you two been in contact?"

The older blonde shook her head. "I tried but she changed her phone number and I don't the address of the place where she works." She sighed again. "Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if I did tell her my feelings that day but that's a question that will have no answer."

Sena put her hand on her butler's shoulder. "I'm sorry Stella; I didn't know you had this kind of trouble."

The older blonde smiled at the young girl. "It's no problem, in fact I feel glad that I was able to tell someone about this. I guess the moral of the story is that sometimes you have one chance to tell the person you love on how you feel. If you don't, you may never have another chance."

The butler stood up from the bed. "I hope this helps your issues."

Sena nodded her head. "It does. Arigato."

Stella bowed and left the room. When she closed the door, she saw Sena's father just to the side.

"Well how is she?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. I made a promise that it would be a talk between girls."

Pegasus growled at his butler "Come on tell me. What did she say?"

"Let's just say my advice may help her in the future." She said as she walked away from her master

"_I wonder if this problem has something to do with those photos of that girl she has posted on her ceiling?"_

**B**

As she saw Stella leave the room, Sena lay back on her bed and thought about her story. _"I can't believe Stella had something like that in her past."_

"_And that will be your fate as well."_

She sat back up. "What do you mean by that?"

"_She was afraid to tell her friend how she felt and as a result, she lost that chance to tell her again."_

"Don't you dare talk bad about Stella!" The blonde yelled at her inner self.

"_I'm not looking down on her; I'm merely saying that she missed her chance."_

"What are saying?"

"_You're in the same state as she was. You're afraid to tell the truth."_

"What truth? What are you talking about?"

"_As I've said, it's something you have to find out on your own."_


	8. I've had it with you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku Wa Tomodachi Ga Sukunai

"Yuri"- Talking

"_Yuri"- Thought/Alter Sena_

Lost Little Butterfly

Chapter Eight: I've had it with you!

It was a new week and school is back in session however rumors began to fly around the campus and all of them are about Sena. Recently everyone noticed how different the idol was acting in the past few days and everyone came up with a bizarre explanations. Some say she was secretly dating someone and that person dumped her for another girl. Others say she was having family problems back at her house. These rumors did not help her mood nor did it improve her situation she was in.

"Damn it. I'm going to beat these people who started all of these." The blonde said in an annoyed voice.

"_Aw what's wrong? Is your image being destroyed by a few simple stories?"_

"You're being no help at all!"

Everyone heard her outburst and stared at the girl. Sena noticed this and quickly walked away from the scene. She finally found a spot where she could have private conversation with her other self.

"Great thanks to you, everyone here is thinking I've lost my mind."

"_You're letting a few stories get the better you. For someone who claims to be perfect, you complain about even the simplest of problems."_

"I wouldn't have these problems if you didn't barge into my life."

"_Well I did and deal with it. You're stuck with me until you're ready to admit it."_

"Admit to what?"

"_You love-"_

"No I don't!" She yelled.

"_Really now? I seem to recall your dream from last night; how you and Yozora were holding hands while walking down on a beach during the sunset. The both of you played in the water until you tripped and landed on top of the other girl. Your faces were so close to each other and then-"_

"Now stop right there!"

"_Why? I was getting to the good part."_

The blonde groaned at her counterpart. "I never thought I would hate someone more than stupid Yozora."

"_If you hate her, then why does your heart say otherwise?"_

"…"

"_And you're supposed to be a genius but you can't even figure out your own problems. If they are not resolved soon, then you'll be alone with no one."_

"Why do you always have to a bitch?"

"_Because the truth hurts."_

Sena didn't bother talking to her counterpart any longer. She made her way onto the church and to the neighbors club where she could play her games to melt her troubles away. While she walked, she paid no attention what was in front of her. The next she knew was that she ran into someone and the two of them fell with her on top. Sena opened her eyes to see Yozora lying on top her and their faces were so close their lips were almost touching. Next thing she knew, she felt something on her chest. The school blonde looked down to see that the other girl's hands were resting on her breasts.

Both of them freaked out and instantly separated from each other. Sena covered her chest with her arms while Yozora had an embarrassed look on her face. The two of them look at each other. One was with anger and the other one in embarrassment.

"W-What the hell Yozora? You grabbed my chest!"

The short haired girl gave her rival a nasty look. "Like hell I did! I tried to reach the shoulders but your oversized meat bags got in the way!"

"I feel so violated!"

"You? I need to wash my hands, no my body because now I have your disgusting meat germ all over me!"

"Don't treat this as if this is my fault! I was on my way to the club room when you just popped out of nowhere."

"Well you should look where you're going or are you that stupid."

"_Jeez you two should just marry each other already."_

"SHUT UP!" Sena shouted in response in both her counterpart and to Yozora.

Sena breathed heavily as both her and Yozora glared at each other. They just turned their heads away from each other and stood up.

"Look how about we pretend this never happened in the first place."

"For once I agree with you but I still need to wash my hands. I need to wash away any germs I got from you." Yozora answered without looking at the blonde.

The short haired girl picked up her bag and left. As Sena looked at the other girl leaving, she clenched her chest. She could still feel the feeling of Yozora's hands on her chest and moreover, her heart felt like it was going to bust out. Having left the area, she arrived at the clubroom and was thankful that no one was here yet. Sena dropped her bag on the spot and walked over to the couch to lay on it.

"_Seriously you two should marry each other."_

"Will you shut up?! I had the second most embarrassing moment of my life."

"_Looked to me you enjoyed Yozora grabbing your chest."_

"I did not! I felt violated when she did that." Sena argued.

"_Can you be any more tsundere?"_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"_You keep denying these feelings yet your heart says differently."_

"I'm not denying anything."

"_Speaking of which, that scene was almost the same as the one in your dream. The only difference is was that last scene."_

"That's enough! I've had it with you! Will you just leave me alone already! I never needed you and never will so just go away! "Sena breathed heavily as she finished her rant.

"_Fine. I know when I'm not wanted anymore but be warned: you chose this choice and it will be your fault that you will end up all by yourself."_

"If that's what it takes to get rid of you, then fine."

Sena didn't hear a reply from her other half and took that a sign that she is forever gone. She breathed a sigh of relief as she was glad she got rid of that annoying voice that's been bothering her.

The blonde began to laugh happily. "Yes she's gone! She's finally gone!" She twirled around. "I win you lose. Suck it inside voice in my head."

Her victory cheer was interrupted when Yozora entered the room. She was so happy, she hugged Yozora even though the other thought she was off her meds.

"Oi meat get off of me." The school idol let her go and smiled at the short haired girl. "What are you smiling about meat?"

Sena just continued to smile. "Oh nothing. It's just that my life has taken a turn for the better."

Yozora didn't bother to ask what happened. Sena turned on her PS3 and happily played her games while waiting for the others to come.


	9. Welcome home dear

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku Wa Tomodachi Ga Sukunai

"Yuri"- Talking

"_Yuri"- Thought_

Lost Little Butterfly

Chapter Nine: Welcome back dear

Sena woke up feeling nice and refreshed. It's been a whole day since she last heard from her annoying counterpart and to make things even better for her, her dreams have ceased. Yes this was truly good news for her. The blonde hummed a happy tune while she was getting ready to start her day as a normal girl again. She went downstairs to the dinning where her father was waiting. Sena smiled and went over to her dad's side and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning papa."

"Good morning Sena. You seem to be in a happy mood today."

"Really I didn't notice." The blonde replied simply.

"Something good must've happened I presume?"

"Something like that."

Breakfast tasted better than ever for the blonde. After breakfast was over, she started to get ready for school.

"_This day is going to be good. I just know it."_

**B**

Just as she thought, her day at school at everything she hoped for. Her fans greeted her, she loved the compliments she was receiving and aced a pop quiz her teacher gave to the whole class. The only way to end such a good day was head the neighbors club and play her games. She reached the door to the clubroom, closed her eyes and opened it.

"Hello everyone!"

She opened her eyes and they went wide with surprise and confusion. The room was empty, completely empty. Sena walked in and tried to make sense of the situation. She looked around to see it this was real.

"_What's going on? Where is everything? Did we move or something?"_

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

Sena turned around to see a nun at the entrance. She's never seen this person before and thought she was new. "Uh what happened here?"

The nun walked in the empty room. "Oh this room? We're going to use this as a study for students who are struggling with their work and need to improve their grades."

"But this is the neighbors club."

"The what?"

"The neighbors club. We're already using this room for the club. Talk to Maria, she'll prove it."

The older nun had a confused look on her face. "Who's Maria?"

"Oh right you're new here. Maria is a little nun who runs around and eats snacks and sleeps a lot." Sena realized.

Now the nun had a disapproved look on her face. "Miss first of all I'm not new. I've been in this church for seven years and second there is no sister called Maria around here."

Sena's eyes widened when she heard this. "No way. There's no way."

"If this club of yours exists, then talk to the advisors. They'll be able to find it where it is."

"But the club is right here. Yozora already went up to them and had the club approved." Sena countered in a desperate voice.

"Miss who is Yozora-san?"

That question put the brakes on Sena's thinking. Fear was running rampant thought her. She couldn't recognize the situation she was in or understand it. Sena was getting more confused by the second.

"Miss I suggest you leave now before I contact a teacher due to your behavior." The nun warned as she was losing patience with the girl.

"No, no I'll leave."

The idol left the room and left the church. While she walked, the blonde tried to think what happened. How the neighbors club not exist and more importantly, Yozora didn't exist. This would make the blonde happy but she doesn't hate her so much that she disappeared off the face of the earth.

"Rika. Rika would know this."

With that idea in her head, she head over to the science room that Kodaka mentioned one time. She ran over there while ignoring the looks of others. She reached the room and was breathing heavily. She opened the door and again her eyes went wide with shock. The room was occupied by other students who were doing various experiments with tubes and beakers.

"Can I help you?"

Sena saw one person come up to her. She couldn't believe her eyes who the person was. The person looked like Rika but the person was a boy.

"Ri-ka?"

"Rika? Sorry but my name is Riku. You've seem to have confused me with someone else."

Sena took a few steps back and ran from the room leaving the other people confused.

"Who was that?" One of the members asked. Riku just shrugged and closed the door.

Panic was spreading fast within the school blonde. She couldn't make sense of this. First Maria doesn't exist and now she finds out that Rika is a boy. Things weren't adding up here. She reached into her pocket to call but it wasn't there. She checked her other pocket and nothing was there either. "Oh come on. Don't tell me I left it at my house."

"Hey check it! There's fight going on over here!"

That got Sena's attention and followed other people who went the same direction she did. The blond could see a crowd and from the sound of it, two guys were fighting. Sena pushed some people to get a better view. When she reached the front row, she couldn't believe her eyes. She saw Kodaka beating down another student and he looked pissed off. She looked a bit farther behind and saw another person who looked familiar. It was Yukimura but her hair was long rather than short and she was wearing a girls uniform.

The fight went on and Kodaka was easily winning. A teacher showed up and broke up the fight. A few students carried over the one who was injured to the nurse's office while Kodaka was being yelled at the teacher. He just shrugged and started to walk away with Yukimura not far behind. Sena followed them until they were alone with no one in sight.

"Hey Kodaka! Yukimura!"

The two teens turned around and saw Sena waving at them. The blonde ran up to them but Kodaka was more annoyed than confused. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember? Kodaka it's me, Sena."

"Never seen you before."

She looked at Yukimura. "You remember me right Yukimura?"

The once maid shook her head. "Sorry I don't and my name isn't Yukimura. My name is Himeko."

This didn't help her situation at all. Kodaka was acting very differently and Yukimura isn't Yukimura. Sena's head was starting to hurt and it was hurting bad.

"Look I would remember someone hot as you but I don't so go away unless you're looking for trouble. Come on Himeko.'

The two left the speechless blonde. She raised her head and ran past them and blocked their path.

"You're starting to piss me off." The half blonde said with anger in her voice.

Sena ignored that statement. "Look Kodaka I know you because your dad and my papa were friends during their days of high school."

He just laughed at this. "Wow so my old man is friends with your dad. Yeah not buying it."

"You taught me how to swim."

The half blonde laughed harder. "You didn't know how to swim? Wow that was unexpected."

Sena gritted her teeth. "I know you have a younger sister!"

Kodaka stopped laughing. He looked at the other blonde with angry eyes. He forcedly grabbed the girl by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall. Sena was scared. She's never seen Kodaka act like this before.

"How?" He asked seethed with anger. "How did you know you that?" He asked the other blonde with a pissed off look on his face.

"H-Her name is Kobato. She likes to cosplay as her favorite anime character and does that ku-ku-ku sound whenever she laughs. She would be in middle school right now."

His grip tightened and looked like he was about to explode in anger. "I haven't seen my sister since we were kids. My parents are divorced and my sister lives with my mother in America."

"Your mother?!" She couldn't believe what she heard. Last time Kodaka mentioned his mom was that she died.

"Yes my mother!" He let go of the scared blonde and walked away from her.

"What about Yozora? She was your childhood friend before you moved."

Kodaka stopped in his tracks. "I don't know who Yozora is and I didn't move in the first place."

Kodaka continued to walk away. Himeko came up to Sena. "I'm sorry for his behavior but he really is good in the inside. I hope you find what you're looking for."

The half blonde and Himeko walked away from Sena. She felt her heart race but it felt different this time. It was racing out of fear. So far this day went from good to confusing and now worse. Everyone she knew has completely changed and didn't act like themselves. She then heard the intercom saying she needs to come to the front office. The blonde sighed and went over to the office. When she arrived, she saw Stella and her father waiting for her.

"Papa, Stella what are you doing here?"

"We've come to pick you up. You didn't arrive at the house at the usual time and your father was worried about you." The butler explained.

"Oh I see."

"Come on Sena, let us return home." Her father gestured.

The blonde nodded her head and left the office with the butler and her father. Usually Stella's driving is a bit crazy but this time she drove more carefully. This gave her a perfect environment to think on what happened today. Nothing made sense to her. Everyone she knew had become totally different. She then thought about Yozora. Sena felt sadness within her heart as everyone said they don't know her or never heard of her. Her eyes widened as she finally figured out what's been happening. She was in a time where Yozora was never born. If she wasn't born, then Kodaka never met her and she didn't make the neighbors club.

This thought scared her and it was working. The car slowed down and everyone went out. She was glad that this day is over but now she has deal with a world without Yozora, without anyone. She didn't bother waiting for her dad and Stella closed her eyes and she opened the door. "I'm home."

"Welcome back dear. Was everything ok in school?"

Sena stopped in her tracks and opened her eyes to see another woman standing in the middle of the room. She looked like an older Sena, wearing a long sleeved white blouse and a long black skirt. She was speechless. She couldn't believe she was here. This person was…"

"Ah honey hi there."

"Good evening Kashiwazaki-ojousama"

She smiled at the two. "Hello dear, hello Stella."

Sena couldn't hear the rest of the conversation. She was breathing heavily and she clenched her hand. Her heart was pounding hard and her eyes grew wide. Next thing she knew, she blacked out.


	10. The Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku Wa Tomodachi Ga Sukunai

"Yuri"- Talking

"_Yuri"- Thought/Game text_

"**Yuri"- ?**

Lost Little Butterfly

Chapter Ten: The realization

Sena began to open her eyes weakly. The last thing she could remember was that Yozora wasn't born and everything she knew didn't exist anymore. She looked at her ceiling and saw that it didn't have the photos of Yozora she secretly took. Funny she would be the last person Sena would miss but now the blonde was beginning to miss her. She then remembered one of her dreams where Yozora died and she cried about whom to lock horns with every now and then. She felt something holing her hand and turned to her to see the only person she thought she never see again: her mother.

"_Why is she here?"_

The blonde hasn't seen her mother in a long time. So long that she forgotten what she looked like. Sena smiled at the scene she saw. Her mom was sleeping while she held her hand. She than started to open her eyes and the first thing she saw was her daughter up and about.

"Good morning dear." She greeted with a smile.

"Good morning mama."

Her mother smiled. "You gave us quite a shock when you fainted last night."

Sena sat up. "I'm sorry about that. I had some big surprises yesterday and couldn't take another one."

"But why me being here is surprise to you?"

"Didn't you leave Japan?"

She laughed at what her daughter said. "Now why would I leave? If I did that then I wouldn't see my little girl grow up to be beautiful woman."

Sena blushed at what her mom said. "Well that makes sense I guess."

"It does and by the way can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"While I was looking after you, you mention someone by the name of Yozora. Who is Yozora?"

The younger blonde was caught off guard when she heard that. "S-She's someone I know."

"Oh is that right. Are you seeing this girl?"

Sena made a surprised face. "NO! I mean I…"

Mrs. Kashiwazaki laughed at her daughter's state. "Don't worry dear. Even if you swing that way, your father I and will support you." She stood up. "Oh and don't worry about school today. We already called your teacher and said that you weren't feeling well." The older blonde stood up and headed out the door before she stopped in front of it. "Oh and I know how much you like those sim games so I bought you one. It's on the TV stand."

With that said, Sena's mother left the room. The said younger blonde looked over to the TV stand and saw a case on it. She got out of her bed and walked over. Even with all of this crazy stuff happening to her, the blonde is happy that she still has her gaming habits. The blonde grabbed the case and looked at the cover. Sena groaned on what she saw. What her mom bought was a shoujo ai dating sim.

"_Great. Just great."_

She took a look at the cover again. Sena sighed and opened the case. She might as well play this and find out what all this is about. The blonde idol pushed the CD inside her PS3 and waited for the game to load. While waiting, Sena took the chance to see what girls she has to have a relationship with in the manual. The characters in the game are the childhood best friend, strangely your older sister, the school idol much to Sena's liking, and finally the main characters rival.

"_Rival? How can someone you keep on fighting with be a love interest?"_

She decided to find that out later. The main menu showed up and Sena sat down on her couch.

"_Let's see how this plays out."_

**B**

A couple of hours later or more like a lot of hours later, Sena had completed most of the stories of the other girls. Needlessly to say she didn't expect some of the endings to be so tragic and some being happy endings. Some tragic endings included the parents finding out the forbidden relationship of the two daughters and separated them so they can never see each other again. Another bad end was when the childhood friend moved without saying goodbye to her love. With the good endings the childhood friend and the main character confessed their love for each other and went on to the same collage. The school idol route wasn't what the blonde was expecting. Instead of being like she was, the school idol in the game was reclusive, avoided everyone. Basically she was the exact opposite of Sena except for excelling everything from studies to P.E.

However she managed to melt her cold exterior and was more open to the main character. The happy ending to her was the idol thanking her for everything she has done and proposed to her. All that was left was for Sena to play the Rivals route. She was a bit hesitant to play this route. She couldn't understand why some who wants to beat you at everything and considered you as an enemy would be a love interest.

The blond sighed. "Guess I have to play this route."

Sena began the route. In the beginning, your rival was once your friend you met in middle school. However it was before the entrance exams for high school that she disregarded their friendship and declared herself as the main characters rival.

"_Why the hell did she do that for?"_

It was until later the rival dropped her school I.D and the main character picked it up. A choice menu showed up and the two options said "Keep it and return it tomorrow" or "Return it now".

"I'd rather get it over with then wait."

Sena chose the second option and the main character ran to the shoe locker room and hoped to catch up with her former friend. Upon arriving, she heard crying around the corner. She looked around and saw her rival crying.

"_Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why do I have to play the bad guy?"_

"_What's going on with her?" _Sena thought.

"_Why did I…why did I have to be in love her?!_

Sena was shocked when she heard this. She never would have guessed that someone would hate themselves for falling in love with someone. The cut scene continued in the game.

"_What choice do I have? I have to act this way to distance myself away from her but the more I do that, the worse the pain gets in my chest. Maybe it should be better if I disappeared from this world. If I do that, maybe her life would be better."_

Another choice box appeared. The choices this time was "Approach her" or "Leave". Without thinking, Sena automatically selected "Approach her".

"_Please don't!"_

The rival turned around to the see the one person she never expected to see at this time. _"W-What are you doing here? How long have you been there?"_

The heroine said nothing and walked up to her former friend. The rival warned her to stay back but it was futile. The heroine gave her rival warm hug with a somber look on her face.

"_Please don't go. Don't disappear. If you were to disappear from my life, it wouldn't be the same without you. You play an important part of my life weather we're friends or rivals. _She hugged tighter around the other girl. _"So please don't disappear."_

The cut scene ended and a save point appeared. Sena saved the game and turned off her PS3. The blonde thought about the character said to her rival, on how if she were to disappear her life would be different. That was a true case with Sena as she is now in a world where Yozora doesn't even exist. She then remembered the first time the blonde met Yozora. They didn't get along at first but within a few short days the bothersome girl had become an important part of her life. If it wasn't for Yozora, Sena wouldn't have met Kodaka, Kobato, Maria, Rika and Yukimura.

Tears were falling from the girl's eyes. She started to rub them as she wondered why she was crying in the first place. Deep down she knew what the girl said was true. Sena started to remember all the times she had with the short haired girl as if they all flashed before her eyes. The tears kept flowing out and Sena started to cry. Her heart felt like a raging storm within her. Yozora was gone and now the blond has to live a life like this without her. Sena didn't hear the door open.

"Dear what's wrong?"

The blonde looked up to see her mother with a worried face. Her mom walked over to her troubled daughter and sat down next to her. "What's wrong Sena?"

"I-I miss her mama." She said crying.

"Miss who?"

"Yozora. I miss Yozora." Sena sobbed.

"Yozora? The person you cried out in your sleep?"

"Yes I miss her so much now and now I don't know what to do without her."

The older blonde gave her a daughter a motherly hug. "It's ok dear, it's ok. At least now found your answer."

"Answer to what?"

"On how hopeless you are without her."

Sena stopped crying and looked at her mom. "Mama what do you mean by that?"

Her answer was the sound of glass breaking everywhere. The entire room was being covered with cracks until it shattered. Sena now found herself in a place she recognized but looked different. It was the same empty black space but it had a red tint in it. Black orbs were circling around the area. Sena was scared out of mind when she saw this.

"What's going on? Where am I?"

"**In a place where your fears and your despair are held at."**

The blonde turned to see her mother but her clothes were changing. She was wearing the same dress as her counterpart but this time the dress was red and her wings were a violet color. What scared Sena the most was the way her eyes looked.

"Y-You're not my mom!"

"**No shit Sherlock. If I was your whore mother, I would've made your life a living hell."**

"So everything that happened was-"

"**A glimpse of what was it like if Yozora Mikazuki never existed in the first place. The look of your terrified face was priceless." **The other being cackled.

The blonde gave the other counterpart an angry look. "You're horrible. You played with my emotions as if they were your playthings."

The other girl laughed at what she said. **"And you think you're no different? You trample everyone and anyone who stands in your way. You're as every bit as selfish as I am."**

Sena didn't deny that. It's true that she used others for her own gain and used her own talent to make herself look better than all the rest.

"**See you're not that different but I have to say it was so enjoyable to see your smug look be terrified without your whore friend."**

That was the last straw for Sena. No one speaks that way about her except for the blond herself. "You take that back what said about Yozora!"

"**Why are you defending her? As you said you don't love her and even if you did, she would just hate you for the rest of your life."**

"Because now I know. True she's bossy, teases me a lot and gets on my nerves every single day." Sena began to smile. "But that's what makes Yozora the kind of person she is. In many ways, she's the exact opposite of me.

"**What are you trying to say?"**

"I'm saying now I understand why those dreams kept coming to me. In fact I already knew what they were about but I denied them but my heart said otherwise."

The other entity began to panic. **"Don't you dare say those words!"**

"The fact of the matter is I will no longer run from my feelings. The truth is I'm in love with Yozora and has become an important part of my life. Seeing that scene made me realize that and now even if she rejects me, my feelings for her will never change."

Bright light broke through the dark sky. Countless beams surrounded the two of them until all became one. The pillar of light became a being and one that Sena recognized.

"I-It's you."

The being was no other then the blonde's counterpart who stood before her. _"Hello again Sena."_


	11. I'll pay for it

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku Wa Tomodachi Ga Sukunai

"Yuri"-Talking

"_Yuri"-Thought/Alter Sena_

"**Yuri"-Evil Sena**

Lost Little Butterfly

Chapter Eleven: I'll pay for it

"It's you"

The other figure turned around and gave the dazzled blonde a smile. _"Hello again Sena."_

Sena was both confused and happy at the same time to see a familiar face even if it was her own. However not everyone was happy about her arrival.

"**Hey hey hey hey! The fucking hell are you doing here? I thought you left this worthless bitch?"**

The blonde's first counterpart turned to the other one. _"I did but that was because this girl was being difficult and I gave up on her. However when I heard her say those words, I came over here to finish what I started."_

Evil Sena growled at what the other Sena said. Said blonde was confused on what the heck is going on here. Sena was standing in a black space with her first other self and is talking to the other self who was being a total bitch. She needed some answers.

"Hey I know you're busy and all but can you tell me what the hell is going on here? I'm seeing two versions of me talking to each other."

The first counterpart sighed. _"I supposed I do owe you an explanation." _She turned to the evil Sena. _"That girl over there is the manifestation of your fear, hate, and despair. In short she is your darker half."_

"You got to be kidding me?"

Her counterpart shook her head. _"I'm afraid not. She created the world you lived in to see your fear and despair grow. I'm guessing she put that game you were playing to make you more depressed but the opposite effect happened."_

"**And how the shitting hell do you know about that?"**

"_I watched the entire scene and I was worried about her."_

The idol looked over at her counterpart. "I never knew you cared about me that much."

"_I always cared about your wellbeing but your stubbornness made it difficult."_

"**Blah blah blah blah. All this lovey dovey shit makes me want to vomit."**

The calmer Sena turned to her red half. _"I have heard of a saying called threes a crowd." _ She pointed her finger at evil Sena. _"Disappear and go back to where whence you came."_

A pillar of light appeared around the evil half of the blonde. In the next second, the light enveloped her and disappeared with red Sena in it.

"She's gone."

"_Yes she is. Back to the corner of your deepest part of your mind."_

Sena fell on her knees. "I feel like I need to see a psychiatrist after all of this."

Sena's first alter part kneeled down before the blonde. She took her human counterpart's chin and made her look into her eyes. _"Do not worry. Having said those words, are you ready to confront what you fear?"_

Sena nodded. "Yes I am. I know what I said and I want to let her know how I feel about her."

"_Well said." _Alter Sena stood up, bringing up the other blonde with her. _Now it's time for the sleeping princesses to wake up and greet her knight." _

She touched Sena's forehead and a white light enveloped them both, along with the surrounding area.

**B**

Sena slowly opened her eyes to see a white ceiling. She quickly found out that she was in the nurse's office. The blonde sat up and focused her visions of her surroundings. Sena looked around and saw the one person she expected last to be by her side. She saw Yozora by her side of the bed and she looked surprised for some reason. Just by looking at the other girl, Sena felt her feelings rush through her entire body. The girl she had feelings for all this time, the girl she was in love with, is with her. Tears started to fall off and she started to cry.

Yozora didn't understand why the blonde started to cry all of a sudden. "Oi meat why are you crying?" she asked in a surprised voice.

The short haired girl tried to reach for her but was caught off guard when Sena suddenly jumped toward her and hugged her. Yozora was shocked by this action. This wasn't the meat she knew. The meat she knew would make a scene and yell at her but this reaction was totally unexpected. Sena continued to cry into her new loves chest. This was the world she belonged to. A world where there was Yozora in it.

The blonde continued to cry into Yozora's chest. _"She really is here. She's here in my arms."_

As this situation couldn't become more awkward for the short haired girl, the door opened and the rest of the neighbors club walked in. All of them saw the sight of Sena hugging Yozora tightly. While Yozora thought this was the worst possible moment they could've walked in on, Sena couldn't believe they were here as well. Maria is still at the school, Rika is still a girl, Yukimura is back to her old self, Kodaka is still his kind self and Kobato is still here as well. The blonde cried harder.

"Yozora, what did you do to her this time?" Kodaka asked his childhood friend.

"I-I didn't do anything. Meat started to bawl as soon as she woke up and saw me."

"Oh ho should we leave we leave you two alone for some private time?" Rika teased.

"W-What's that supposed to mean?"

Sena's crying let up a bit and let go of Yozora. The idol rubbed her eyes to clear the tears she shed. Once she finished rubbing her eyes, she looked at the rest of the neighbors club. "What happened to me?"

"You fell asleep after doing a pop quiz in your class but didn't wake up after that. Yozora spent the remainder of the day by your side." Yukimura informed.

The blonde's eyes widened when she heard this. Yozora spent the whole day by the side of the bed, waiting for her eyes to open and wake up.

"T-That's because you all had something else to do ok" The short haired girl stuttered.

Sena giggled at Yozora's facial expressions. She didn't know the short haired girl could make such cute faces that like.

"What are laughing at meat?"

Sena smiled and decided to tease the other girl. "Oh nothing. Just that it's funny to see you all embarrassed like this. If only I had a camera right now. I could I take a picture of you and post it all over the school."

"You do that I'll make sure you end in a hospital bed." The short haired girl threatened.

Sensing tension between the two, Kodaka decided to intervene. "Uh we'll all glad you're alright Sena. You had us all worried."

"Well aside from stupid Yozora, I'm sorry for making everyone else worry about me. To make up for this, how about we do karaoke on the weekend?"

The other members were surprised to hear something like this from Sena. Was this the school idol blonde they all know?"

"Hold on there meat, what's the meaning of this? You're not willing to do something like this from your own free will. You have something planned don't you?"

"Not really. Is it so strange for me to suggest something like this?"

"Well it is. You're not usually like this Sena." The half blonde commented.

"And we already did karaoke before." Yukimura added.

"Then I'll pay for it. How's that?"

Yozora didn't' buy the blondes offer"You'll pay? Yeah right." The short haired girl judged.

"I'll also cover the free drinks."

"You have a deal."

"_She changed her mind quick." _Kodaka thought. "But how are you going to cover the expenses?"

Sena smiled. "Don't worry I have everything covered."


	12. Hope my feelings reach you

Disclaimer: I do not own Haganai (Thank god for alternative titles.)

"Yuri"-Talking

"_Yuri"-Thought/Alter Sena_

"_Yuri"-Song lyrics_

Lost Little Butterfly

Chapter Twelve: Hope my feelings reach you

After having a weird experience and coming to a realization, Sena was more than glad to be back home after everything that has happened. So happy she took out the wig Yozora was wearing and sniffed it deeply. At first she did this to remind herself to get back at the short haired girl but now she just wants to take in the scent of her new love. She even stared at the posters of the girl with loving eyes.

"_Well someone is in a good mood."_

The blonde idol suddenly sat up on her bed. She was surprised to hear her counter part's voice again. "Wait why you are still here? I thought you left when I finally realized my feelings for Yozora."

She heard her half giggle._ "True it took to what seems to be an eternity for you to realize your feelings but that was the halfway mark. I'm still here to make sure you are making the correct choices so in other words you still need me."_

"What do I need you for? I can do this on my own now."

"_Is that so? What about the part where you had a perfect chance to confess to Yozora but spent it crying?"_

Sena puffed up her chest. "Shows what you know. There's a reason why I suggested karaoke in the first place."

"_Oh and why's that?"_

"I plan to confess through a song."

"_Really now? That kind of seems like cheating to me."_

"It's not cheating. It's called being creative."

"_Expain."_

Sena felt proud that she was able to stump her counterpart. "Well in all the games I've played, a confession is during sunset with both the main character and her love interest on top of the roof. I've seen it over and over so I wanted to be a little original when doing my confession."

"_Well I'm glad you're taking a different approach in confessing but it still seems like cheating."_

"It's not cheating if I'm caught. I already came up with the perfect song to sing to Yozora."

"_Nice to see you putting some effort into all of this now there's only one more question I have to ask you."_

"Ask away."

"_How are you going pay?"_

Sena gave a confidante smile. "Don't worry. Leave that part to me."

**B**

The weekend came and the rest of the neighbors club were at the train station. Most of them already arrived and were now waiting for Kodaka and Kobato. While waiting, Yozora kept glancing at the blonde every couple of minutes. She couldn't understand why meat would pay for karaoke. One day she was fine, the next day she was depressed, and after that she fell into a half day coma then all of a sudden wakes up and started cry. Needless to say, despite everything that happened in the last couple of weeks, she was very worried about the blonde even if she won't admit to herself. Lately however the short haired girl couldn't get Sena out of her head for quite some time.

"_Damn it meat. Why can't I stop thinking about you?"_

A voice broke the short haired girl's concentration. "Yozora-sempai."

Yozora was caught off guard and turned around to see Rika with a sly smile on her face. To her and the rest of the members know that smile means trouble.

"I've been watching you for quite some time now. You keep looking at Sena every couple of minutes."

Yozora held her hand in front of the younger girl. "Stop right there. I already know what you're going to say next."

"Say what?"

"I'm not going say it."

Rika's smile grew wider. "I'm an expert on these sorts of situations and I'll tell you the evidence." Yozora rolled her eyes but let the younger girl continue. "For the past couple of weeks, you have been growing steadily worried about Sena and as soon as you heard she wouldn't wake up, you rushed over to the nurse's office to look after her and as we wait for Kodaka, you have been checking her out."

Yozora blushed from embarrassment of the scientist said about her actions from earlier. She cursed the girl for having such observational eyes. "Look since I'm president, I have to look after others even if it's meat. As for the checking out part, I'm suspicious on why she would treat us all to karaoke all of a sudden."

Rika was skeptical on what her senpai said but left it alone. The train arrived and Kodaka and his sister got off. Sena was more than happy to see Kobato as she was all over her. From afar, Yozora saw this scene countless times but this time she felt something swirling in her chest. Was it jealousy? She shook her head. No of course not. Why would she be jealous of Kobato? Yozora ignored the feeling and walked toward the center.

"All right, now that everyone is here, let's go to the karaoke bar."

"Right!" Everyone replied.

Everyone left the station to head out to the bar. While walking, Sena couldn't stop smiling at what she had planned to do in the bar. Apparently Kodaka caught the blonde smiling for no reason. He's afraid she might do something weird to his sister again. Speaking of the smaller blonde, she also caught sight Sena doing a creepy smile. It's no surprise she had terrible thoughts on what the older blonde might be scheming. It was not before long everyone saw the giant smile on Sena's face.

"Oi meat. What are you smiling about?"

Sena stopped and saw all the faces looking at her. Guess she couldn't hold it in but how could she not? If everything went perfectly, then she would have the perfect time of her life. "Oh I'm smiling? I didn't notice."

"You're plotting something. I know it." The short haired girl suspected.

"I'm not plotting anything. Maybe you're just paranoid stupid Yozora."

"I'm going to go paranoid on you if you tell me what you're planning."

The half blonde came in-between the two girls. "Oi that's enough can't we just get the karaoke bar with you two fighting just once?"

The two girls looked away from each other. The other members had sweat drops coming out of their heads. Both Sena and Yozora didn't talk to each other and didn't look at each other until the neighbors club arrived at their destination. As promised, Sena paid for everything (free drinks included) and everyone went to their assigned room. Last time they were here, both Sena and Yozora paid separately and went to their own rooms while Kodaka was with the rest of the club.

"Sena-sempai, how did you manage to pay for all of this?" Rika asked.

"Oh nothing much. I just had to convince to my papa to lend some extra money."

"How did you convince him?" Yukimura asked as well.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Who cares as long as meat is paying for everything."

Said meat didn't pay attention to what Yozora said as she was too busy to pick her song. As for everyone else, they picked their song while Kodaka ordered for their room. After the orders were made, only the half blonde was left to pick a song. While he was busy looking for the song of his choice, the other members started without him starting off with Rika taking the mike. The song she sang was Funny Sunny Day from an anime she heard that has countless yaoi pairings in fan fiction. Up next was Yukimura. The song she chose was called Shura and she sang it pretty well. Then again the song did have something to do with samurais. After the butler girl was done, she handed the mike down to Kobato. It didn't come much as a surprise she sang the second opening from her favorite anime.

When she was done singing, she handed the mike to her "an-chan". He decided to sing a more calming song. Calm it was, as he sang the song Suga Shikao. He tried to offer Maria her next turn but she was just in it for the food. Yozora took the mike from his hand and proceeded to take her turn. This time Sena paid full attention to her love interest and wondered what song the short haired girl will sing. The song the short haired girl match her perfectly. Watashi no kimo chi was the name of the song and Sena was entranced by the way Yozora sang it. The blonde paid attention to every single detail to her love interest. She now understood the fast beating in her chest as she saw the other girl finish the song.

Everyone clapped to Yozora's performance. "Wow Yozora, that was good." Kodaka complicated.

"Very nice Yozora-sempai."

"It was wonderful."

"What did you think Sena?"

The blonde made her farce once again. "Well this is stupid Yozora we're talking about. I was expecting her to mess up along the way."

Feeling insulted now, Yozora handed the blonde the mic in an angry fashion. "If you think you can sing better which I doubt then how you sing now meat?"

"_Just what I wanted to hear."_ The blonde stood up and stood in front of the other members. The music started up. _"Yozora, I hope my feelings reach you through this song."_

_Maybe I wanna be your girl_

_Maybe all I need is you_

_annani mou soba ni ite mo_

_konnani mou aisarete mo_

_jikan ha mikata shite kurezu ni_

_anata no kanojo ni narenai atashi_

_sore demo iitte nandomo omotta_

_anata wo dareka to SHEA shiteiru keredo_

_soreja iya datte nandomo naiteru_

_uso demo kiyasume demo atashi dakette itte_

For some reason, Yozora couldn't take her eyes off her rival. The way she was singing this song, the short haired girl couldn't believe this was the same meat she'd known. To her it seem like the blonde wasn't even trying to prove she was better than her. It was more like meat was trying to say something to her.

_KISU no masui kirete itaku naru_

_anata ha mou kaecchau no?_

_koko de namida ha hikyou date_

_ha wo kuishibatte gaman shiteru yo_

_sore demo iitte nandomo omotta_

_anata wo dareka to SHEA shiteiru keredo_

_soreja iya datte nandomo naiteru_

_uso demo kiyasume demo_

_ne onegai_

_atashi no naka ha anata dake_

_aishiteiru no ha atashi dakette itte_

"_What's going on? For some reason my heart is beating fast."_ Yozora placed her hand on her chest. Indeed her heart was beating at a fast pace. _"Why? Why is my heart beating fast? Is it because of…no it can't be. It just can't be."_

_hoshii mono ha hitotsu dake_

_tada anata no zenbu ga hoshii na_

_kono michi no saki ni matte iru Sekai_

_nigezu ni tsuduki wo kono me de mite mitai_

_tatoe koreijou kizutsuku toshite mo_

_zettai tomerarenai kono kimochi dakara ne_

_sore demo iitte nandomo omotta_

_anata wo dareka to SHEA shiteiru keredo_

_soreja iya datte nandomo naiteru_

_uso demo kiyasume demo atashi dakette itte_

_Maybe baby_

_I wanna be your girl_

_(Maybe I wanna be your girl)_

_Maybe baby_

_(Maybe all I need is you)_

_All I need is you_

The song ended as everyone clapped at Sena's performance. Everyone except Yozora who was still debating about the emotions within her. The blonde could see the look on the other girl. She could see the doubt in her eyes. It wasn't the result she was expecting but it'll do as now she had something to think about for some time.

"_I hoped this works out."_

"_It better work or else you have to cut out playing your games for a year and helping out your butler for nothing."_

A/N: Holy shit I've wanted to use that song ever since I thought up this story. In case you were wondering what song Sena was singing, it was Be Your Girl also known as the ending song for Elfin Lied. I thought this song would be closest for Sena to confess through song. Ah yes the music disclaimer "clears throat" Music Disclaimer: I do not the song Be Your Girl. It belongs to its original artist. The other songs used in this chapter also do not belong to me. They belong to their original artists as well. Now that's out of the way, final note: As you read, this was my first time describing songs and putting lyrics. If I did anything wrong let me know so I can correct it.


	13. I'll go out with her!

A/N: Suddenly another story update appeared.

Disclaimer: I do not own Haganai

"Yuri"- Talking

"_Yuri"- Thought/Alter Sena/?_

"_**Yuri"- Text**_

Lost Little Butterfly

Chapter Thirteen: I'll go out with her!

It was the end of the day of the neighbor's club trip to the karaoke bar. Everyone seemed to have a good time. Everyone except Yozora of course. After she heard Sena sing that song, the blonde was the only thing that was on her mind. Now every time she thinks of the girl, her heart starts to race. So here she is, in her room lying on her bed with Sena on her mind. She grabbed her pillow and put over her head. Yozora groaned at her internal conflict. She was having mixed feelings for rival ever since she jumped at her and cried into her chest. It could've been earlier than that when she noticed her attitude changed and wasn't acting like herself.

"_Damn it meat. Why are you on my mind all the time now?"_

"_Something on your mind Yozora-chan?"_

The short haired girl immediately sat up and saw a girl her age sitting across from her. She had her brown hair in pigtails. Her outfit consisted of a simple tank top and shorts above her knees. Yozora smiled at her as this girl was her "air friend" Tomo-chan. She was only who could see and hear her. Tomo has been with the short haired girl for a long time so she could easily tell her all her secrets.

"Tomo-chan you surprised me."

"_I feel like you could talk to someone so what's up? You've been acting weird lately. Is it about that girl? What was her name again, meat?"_

Yozora sighed. "Her name isn't important but what is important is how I can't stop thinking about her now. every day she is on my mind 24/7 and I don't know why but my heart beats fast now even when I think about her now."

Tomo smiled and giggled at what her longtime friend explained. Yozora didn't l the way she was laughing at her situation. "What's so funny Tomo-chan?"

The imaginary pig tailed girl stopped giggling. _"Yozora-chan and meat sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then come marria-OW!"_ The short haired girl threw her pillow at Tomo before she could finish the song.

"Why did you sing that?"

Tomo threw the pillow back to Yozora. _"Because silly you're in love with her."_

Hearing these words were the last she ever wanted to hear especially from Tomo. She clenched her fist and was now angry at her air friend. "That's insane! Why would I be in love with meat of all people?!"

"_Because the way you described about her says it all. That and a piece of visual evidence I saw earlier this week."_

The black haired girl gulped at this. "W-What visual evidence?"

Tomo smiled. _"Oh nothing much. Just when I entered the nurse's office, I saw you leaning toward meat and tried to kiss her on the lips." _

Yozora blushed badly at what her air friend just said. "I didn't know what I was doing. I lost control of myself."

The brunette giggled at her friend's outburst. _"The scene was just like a fairy tale. The brave knight wakes her sleeping princess with loves first kiss. At least it would've been if she didn't wake up before you could kiss her."_

"Have you been watching Disney movies again?"

"_Just a few." _she shrugged.

Yozora sighed heavily. "Whatever. What happened back then was out of my control ok?"

"_Really now? So you don't admit you're in love with meat?"_

"No I don't!"

Tomo didn't buy this. _"I don't know Yozora-chan. You became increasingly worried about her for the past few weeks, you tried to kiss her in her sleep and now you said to me that your heart beats when you see her or even think of her. Sounds like to me you're head over heels with the girl."_

Yozora growled at her air friend. This was the one few rare times she and her got into an argument about something. "Shut up! I'm not in love with meat."

"_The more you deny it, the truer it is."_

"All right fine then. I'll prove I'm not in love with her."

This peaked Tomo's interest. _"Really how do you plan to do that?"_

Yozora paused at that question. Once again her air friend tricked her in saying something that sometimes proved impossible to make a point. She tried to think of something quickly to answer her air friend's question. The black haired girl did think of a solution but hesitated to say it.

"_Well how are you going to prove you're not in love with meat?"_

"I'll go out with her!" Yozora blurted out her answer.

A few seconds passed as Tomo just started at her longtime friend with a blank face. She then started to giggle for a bit then the giggling turned into laughter. Tomo was laughing so hard, she grabbed her sides and fell back on the bed. Yozora sighed as she knew her air friend would react this way. She was embarrassed to even say those words to Tomo but what other choice is there.

"_So let me get this straight. You want to prove you're not in love by going out on a date?"_

"Yeah so what? This date will prove I'm not in love with meat."

"_Ok ok. Whatever works for you Yozora-chan. Are you going ask her now?"_

"What do you now? It's night."

"_Then how about through text?"_

**B**

Meanwhile in the Kashiwazaki manor, Sena entered her room with a tired look on her face. The blonde stumble to her bed and lay down. This was part of the deal made with her dad. She had to help out Stella with the chores for a year in addition with cutting her time playing her games. All of this for some extra money to pay for everything for a karaoke bar and confess to her love to Yozora.

"Jeez that was tiring."

"_What? Washing dishes and cleaning the table? Yeah that was really hard work."_

"Hey I have to do this for a year not to mention I promised papa that I would spend less time playing my games. Do you know how much of a sacrifice that is for me?!"

"_I do and for you to give up those games for the sake of your love. That to me says you truly love Mikazuki Yozora and would do anything for her."_

"I just hope everything worked out. When I finished my song Yozora didn't look at me for the rest of the time we were in the room. I wonder if she understood what the song meant.

Just then Sena felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and checked who texted her. Her eyes widened as she saw the sender. _"Yozora. Yozora texted me. She never texts me."_

"_Check it and see what it says."_

Sena checked the message.

"_**Don't ask any questions on what I'm going to ask you. Will you go out on a date with me tomorrow?"**_

Time stopped for the blonde. She read the text over and over again to make sure this was real. Sure enough the text was real. Yozora asked her out on a date. Her thoughts were racing throughout her mind. Sena replied immediately.

"_**Yeah sure tomorrow is fine**_"

Sena couldn't believe that the girl she loved asked her out on a date. This was almost too good to be true for the blonde. Her phone vibrated again and checked the text.

"_**Good. We'll meet up at the train station before noon. Don't be late."**_

The school idol replied back. _**"Got it." **_Sena put her phone down and checked her heartbeat. It was racing and she was short on breath

"I can't believe it. I'm going on a date with Yozora tomorrow. I'm going on a date with her!" Sena jumped up and down on her bed as she was happy by this unexpected turn. "She must've figured out the song!"

"_Now you just have to explain to your father about the date and see if you can have free day tomorrow."_

"No problem. He'll be ecstatic that I'm going out on a date."

"_Well that's good to know. Now there's one more problem."_

"What problem would that be?"

"_What are you going to wear for the date tomorrow?"_


	14. Yozora I love you

A/N: Well a chapter such as this deserves to be a little longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Haganai

"Yuri"- Talking

"_Yuri"- Thought/Alter Sena_

Lost Little Butterfly

Chapter Fourteen: Yozora…I love you

"Where is she?"

Yozora tapped her foot due to impatience. Today is the day of their supposed "date" and she was waiting for the girl that was plaguing her mind recently. Since this was a date, the short haired girl treated as one. Yozora wore a black shirt with blue jeans while wearing a brown jacket. She checked her watch again. It was ten minutes after eleven and the train was due to arrive any moment now. If meat was late and they miss the train, this whole idea was nothing more than a waste of time.

She was about to lose hope on the blonde when she heard footsteps running toward her. She turned to see to what it looked like Sena. Yozora couldn't believe what the blonde was wearing. Sena wore a sleeveless white dress and when she looked up to the other girl, Yozora saw how clear her eyes were. The whole dress brought out the best of what Sena had to offer.

"Sorry…I was running late. You were you waiting for me?" The blonde panted.

The short haired girl snapped out of her trance. "Yes I was waiting for you. I told you not to be late didn't I?" Yozora scolded the girl.

"Sorry. I had to talk my papa into letting me go but I'm here now aren't I?"

The short haired girl looked away. "Yeah I guess you are, look the train is going to arrive soon."

As on cue the train arrived at its destination. People walked out and the two girls went inside and sat next to each other. The doors closed and the train took off. During the train ride Yozora couldn't help but peek at Sena every couple of minutes. She couldn't help but think how good she looked wearing that dress. Her eyes wandered from the blondes deep and beautiful clear blue eyes and trailed all the way down to her…

"_No, no what am I thinking? Matter of fact, why was I going look at her chest? I hate those things on her chest."_

"Everything all right?"

Yozora snapped out of her self discussion and looked at the blonde. "Nothing. Just thinking about something."

The ride went on and both girls still didn't talk to each other for a while. The silence was killing them both. Tired of the silence, Sena decided to start the conversation. "So…what are we doing on this date?"

Yozora jumped at the question. She was so busy thinking about the date, she didn't even think up a plan on how it was supposed to go. The short haired girl tried to think up of way to make an excuse but couldn't find one. "I…uh…we…uh…"

"You didn't thought about it did you?"

Like a deer in the headlights. Yozora sighed. "All right. Fine yes, I didn't think up a way to spend the date OK?"

"You're supposed to plan these things in advance. How can you forget something as basic as that?"

"Well sorry! This is my second date so of course I'm going make mistakes." Yozora realized what she said and looked away. She can't believe she just said to the only person who can make fun of her with something like that. The short haired girl awaited the blonde's snappy comeback.

"Well if it's your second then I guess I'll let this one slide."

Yozora turned to face Sena again. She had a chance to tease her about this being her first date and she just reassured her. She thought that this Sena was a fake or something must've hypnotized her to make her this way. "All right. We'll have to make due on what we can do before the day is over. Got it?"

Sena smiled. "Got it."

The short haired girl blushed and looked away again. She hoped this train ride can end soon or else the beating in chest will burst out of her.

**B**

After an hour riding on the train, the train stopped at the station in another part of the city. The two girls exited the train and walked out the station. As soon as they were outside the station, Sena grabbed Yozora's hand and intertwined their fingers. "W-What are you doing meat?" the short haired girl asked in embarrassment.

The blonde blushed "I heard that people hold hands whenever they go out. If you don't like it then…"

"No, no that's fine. We have to make this a date as close as possible so it's all right." Yozora assured as she blushed.

They walked together hand in hand as they try to find what do on their date. While walking, Yozora could feel her heart beating faster. She was still taking in the feeling that she was holding hands with Sena. She didn't hate the feeling in fact she liked it though she didn't want to admit it. The two girls walked for a while until Yozora saw a movie theatre. She let go of the blondes hand and ran to it to check what was playing or at least what was playing nearing their time. Sena followed behind and went to see what was up with her love interest.

"Hey where were you going?"

"Here meat." Yozora pointed at the movie theater.

"But we don't even know what movie is going to show."

"Then we check the times. Seriously meat, use your empty space called a brain."

Sena let the insult slide and walked into the theater with Yozora. They checked what movie was close to their time and there was only one movie within their time frame. It's ironic that the movie that fits their time frame was a romance movie. Both girls had the exact same thought.

"_You got to be kidding me?" _

The short haired girl reluctantly paid for the tickets and for one medium popcorn as well as one drink. Yozora headed back to the blonde with a disgruntled look on her face. "Why do I have to pay again?"

Sena sighed at the question. "Because it's the job of the asker to pay on a date. That and I blew all of my money on the karaoke bar and why did you get one of each?"

"Because meat, not everyone has fat stacks of cash like you do. If we want this date to continue all day, I have to spend as little as possible so enjoy what you have now."

Sena didn't say anything else and walked alongside with her love interest. It was just then when they arrived at the theatre the blonde had a sudden thought. Yozora only bought one drink and comes with one straw. She put two and two together and blushed at the result. If she and Yozora drink from the same straw then it would be considered an indirect kiss. Yozora herself realized this as well and cursed herself for only buying one coke. They found their seats and sat down as they waited for the movie to start. After going through a few previews, the movie finally started. The story was something basic in a romance movie. Two people were deeply in love with each other and were married. However the husband had to leave for the army while his wife found out she was pregnant. They were separated by miles apart but still kept in contact with each by means of communication but the most important type was they were still connected by their hearts. The husband went through many difficult missions and survived life or death situations. The only thing that was driving him was to see his loved one and their child.

A year went by and the mother gave birth to a healthy daughter. The husband had even more of reason to fight now. Not for his wife but also his new daughter. Both girls paid close attention to the movie. Yozora was impressed that the husband was willing to lose life and limb to see his wife at the end of the day while Sena wondered if Yozora would do the same thing for her. It got to the point where both of them were enjoying the movie but like all good things, they must come to an end. During on one of the missions, the husband and his group were led into a trap by the enemy. They worked together to get out of it but one of them must stay behind while the others escape with information that could end the battle for good.

The husband decided to stay back. He knew the choice he made and knew he would see his wife or his daughter grow up. The rest of the troops saluted him and retreated with the information. The husband made one last battle cry toward the enemy. A month after that fateful day, a funeral was held for him. The widowed wife cried for beloved as now the world will never be the same without him again. She picked up her young daughter and left his grave. The credits rolled and everyone was leaving the theater.

Yozora was in deep thought about the movie. So deep she just barely noticed two soft parts pressing on her arm. She turned to see Sena crying into her shoulder while still feeling her breasts on her arm. At first she didn't like it but then started to get used to the feeling which made her blush. _"Are they always this soft?"_

Sena was crying for a different reason. She knew what it was like not having the person you love around anymore. She had all too well understanding in that situation and she wouldn't want to imagine a world without Yozora again. After a few minutes, the blonde calmed down and both girls left the theatre hand in hand.

They said nothing while walking to wherever they can do next on their date. Yozora had to figure something out to cheer up the girl. She looked off to the side to see an arcade and thought that this might cheer her up. "Hey meat, there's an arcade over there. Want to check it out?"

Just hearing the word arcade made the blonde cheer up already. She ran to the place with Yozora behind her. Sena saw the many different types of games she could play. Yozora sighed again as she could feel her money slip away again when she gave some to Sena. The idol girl played a majority of the games and had a fun time. Yozora saw how happy she was but could make it a little better. One thing she learned on what to do on a date was to win something and give it to your other. She looked at the prices of the prized and looked down. Even getting the lowest one would be a difficult task. She took a one last look at Sena and left for her own mission.

After a while, the blonde took a break playing the games and looked around for Yozora but couldn't find her. "Yozora? Where are you?"

"Right behind you."

Sena turned around to see Yozora who had a blush on her face and had something behind her back. The short haired girl walked up to her and presented on what she hid behind her back. The blonde gasped at what she saw. Yozora showed a bear with a light blue color with a heart shaped stomach. The short haired girl blushed even more at what she was doing. Sena took the bear and hugged it. "Yozora this is so adorable. Thanks."

"Yeah well don't lose it. This is the only time I'm giving you something."

The blonde snuggled with her new bear. "Understood but where did you get it?"

"I won it by playing some of the games here. Believe it or not it was pain to get just that." She pointed to the bear.

"But why would you give me something like this?"

"B-Because I had to since this is a date after all." She stammered as her blush grew deeper.

Sena giggled. She didn't realize it until now that Yozora looked cute when she's all flustered like this. She was almost temped to give her a kiss but she decided against it. Sena didn't want anything to ruin the date so far. It was then this tender moment was interrupted by a growling stomach. Sena giggled and Yozora sighed. "Do you have any money left for something to eat?"

"Yeah. The wonders of spending little money as possible."

The blonde smiled and held Yozora's hand again. The two girls walked out of the arcade while the short haired girl felt her heart thump harder in her chest. The searched around for a place to eat. It took a while until Yozora spotted a café not too far off. The two girls walked up when another girl appeared before them holding some papers.

"Hello and welcome to our café. For today only, we're holding a special discount for couples only." She took a closer look. "You two are a couple right?"

Both girls blushed at the word couple. "Uh yeah we are…" Yozora embarrassedly explained.

"Aw too bad. Your girlfriend is quite a catch." The girl complimented while giving Sena wink.

The idol blushed at what the girl said while Yozora glared at her. The short haired girl took the paper the girl was holding and went inside the café with Sena following suit. The café had a home like atmosphere to it. The two girls found a spot to sit in. After looking at the menus, a waitress came along and took their orders. The waitress nodded and took their menus. All that was left was to wait for the food. While waiting, Yozora thought it would be good time to talk about the movie. "So meat, what are your thoughts on the movie?"

Sena just looked down. "I thought it was pretty good up until the point the man died."

"Yeah I noticed. You were bawling like a baby."

The blonde glared at the other girl other "What you didn't feel anything when he died?"

Yozora felt like she touched a nerve. "I was shocked as well. I thought he was a total badass and didn't think he could die."

Sena looked away. "I guess you're not heartless after all."

"What's that supposed to mean." Yozora stared at the other girl but had one thought that's been on her mind. "Why were you crying like that at the end of the movie?"

Sena thought about whether it would be a good idea to tell her about her experience. It was then she decided to talk about it. She needed to know about it. "Well it was because of the ending. The wife now has to live a life without her husband. Just think about it, your whole could change without that one person who made such a difference in your life. I had something similar happen to me."

Yozora tried to figure out what made Sena sound so mature. "What do you mean something similar happened to you?"

Sena looked into Yozora's eyes. "It was when I was in that small coma. I dreamt up a world where you didn't exist in the first place. You didn't meet Kodaka, didn't make the neighbors club and everyone acted differently. I-It was a terrible experience. That's why I was so happy to see you when I woke up."

Yozora couldn't believe what she heard. She had no idea that Sena held her that dear. Her heart was beating even faster now. "I-I thought you didn't like me in the first place." Sena's eyes widened when she heard those words. Yozora didn't figure out the song she sung to her so why did she ask her out in the first place? The short haired girl saw how troubled the other girl looked. "Hey are you alright?"

Sena composed herself. "Yeah I'm fine." The blonde suddenly remembered the incident earlier. "Hey why were you glaring at that girl outside?"

"What do you mean?" The short haired girl asked feigning the obvious answer.

"What I mean is when she complimented me; you looked like you were ready to kill her or something."

"I-I don't know." She stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Yozora left her seat and Sena alone. While she was in the bathroom, the blonde had her own problems to deal with. _"She didn't figure out the song. God I feel so stupid now."_

"_Well that's what you get for being fancy instead going the traditional route."_

Sena groaned. _"Great and here I thought I would have one day without you."_ The blonde finally figured out a way to talk to her other self mentally instead of talking out loud and making her looked like some crazy girl.

"_Well if the date was going well, you would've had that but no."_

"_I was so excited about this date and thought she found out my feelings for her but she didn't so what was the point of this?"_

"_Maybe she had a point to prove." _

"_What point?" _

"_I'm not going to sugarcoat it. Maybe the point of this date was to prove she may not be in love with you at all."_

This hit Sena like a speeding car hit a steel wall. She may have to face the fact that Yozora isn't in love with her at all. _"Hold on what about the bear she gave me?"_

"_That is a tough one to explain but the situation remains unchanged. You may have to face the one fear you held all your life."_

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Yozora splashed some water onto her face. She was lucky that no one else was in here. The violet eyed girl looked at herself in the mirror and slammed her hand on it. "This isn't right. This isn't supposed to happen but it did. I'm in love with her but why? I don't understand it." Yozora decided to deal with this problem another day and left the bathroom. By the time she got back the food was already there. The two girls didn't say anything to each other while they ate the food.

By the time Yozora paid for the food and the both girls left the café, the sun had already started to go down. Sena didn't hold the other girl's hand this time as they both walked back to the train station. She had hoped this date would go well but now she was having doubts if her love interest had any interest in her at all. Yozora was also equally worried. The blonde was so excited to go on this date but when she came back from the bathroom, she couldn't even look at her in the eye and now she didn't attempt to hold her hand. The dark haired girl was beginning to miss that warm gentle feeling of holding hands with the blonde. They arrived at the station and now were waiting for the next train to take them home.

Yozora needed to break the ice with her newfound love. "So…how did enjoy the date?"

Sena tuned to face her and gave a fake smile to hide her pain within. "It was fun. I had a good time."

Sena was a lot of things but a good liar was not one of them. Yozora instantly saw through that smile. She may be smiling on the outside but she could tell that Sena was hurting on the inside. She wondered what happened to her while she was in the bathroom. The train arrived and the two girls boarded. There was barely anyone in the car. The train departed and took them home. During the ride, Sena fell asleep on Yozora's shoulder while still holding the bear in her other arm. The short haired girl figured that she was tired from the date's activities. She held the sleeping blondes hand beside her own as she wanted feel that warm feeling of holding hands again.

"Yozora…"

The violet eyed girl quickly removed her hand and hoped Sena didn't see what she did. It was then realized that the other girl was still asleep but she could the blondes closed eyes moving. _"Is she dreaming? About what though?" _

"Yozora…I love you."

Time stopped at that exact moment. Yozora's eyes widened when she heard those three words. From that point on, the train ride remained quiet for the rest of the trip.


	15. There is something I have to tell you

Disclaimer: I do not own Haganai

"Yuri"- Talking

"_Yuri"- Thought/Alter Sena_

"_**Yuri"- Text**_

Lost Little Butterfly

Chapter Fifteen: There is something I want to tell you

"I'm sorry Yozora but we can't be together."

The black haired girl's widened as she heard these words. "What do you mean we can't be together? Just come with me and our problems will be over."

Sena shook her head. "I'm grateful for what you done but we just can't be together anymore."

The blonde started to walk away but her arm was grabbed. "That's bull and you know it. So what if we're two girls. Our love is real; my love for you is real so stay with me please." As soon as Yozora finished her sentence, tears started to come out of her eyes.

Sena moved her hand away and looked at the crying girl with eyes full of sadness. "My love for you is real as well but still we cannot be together anymore.

A golden light appeared from behind the butterfly girl and started to disappear. Yozora tried to call out her name but nothing came out. Soon Sena vanished completely. The short haired girl cried out in frustration as she hit her fist on the ground. She could hear Sena call out her name

"Yozora."

"Yozora."

"YOZORA!"

The black haired girl opened her eyes to see she was in class. She looked around to see her former childhood friend with a worried look on his face.

"Thank god, I was worried."

"Kodaka? What happened?"

Her friend sighed. "Class ended five minutes ago and you were talking in your sleep."

Yozora groaned at this. Ever since she came back from the date, Sena had been on her mind. Those three words kept repeating in head over and over again. The blonde started to enjoy the date but close at the end, she started to act differently. She couldn't figure out why Sena couldn't even look at her in the eye.

"Hey is everything ok?"

Yozora looked at Kodaka. She couldn't even tell those closest to her about her problem. She figured this was no else's problem but her own. "Yeah, I'm fine."

The half blonde saw right through that lie. Ever since class began, he kept a close eye on the short haired girl. She didn't pay attention on what the subjects were. It was like Yozora was off in her own world and he wanted to help her but how?"

"Yozora, come with me." He ordered as he left the class.

The short haired girl wondered what her former childhood friend might be up to. She stood up from her chair and followed the half blonde. The two walked to an empty room and Kodaka turned around to face Yozora. "Tell me, what happened yesterday?"

"What are you talking about?" Yozora replied feigning the obvious answer.

"Don't play around with me. You're acting like Sena did a couple weeks ago. What happened during the weekend?"

Now Yozora was getting mad. "None of your business got it."

"What do you mean none of my business? I'm worried about you Yozora."

The black haired girl looked away. "Don't be. It's none of your concern." She scoffed.

Kodaka groaned at Yozora's stubbornness. "Look whatever your problem is; you just can't face it by yourself. You need someone to help you. If you can't tell me, then who are you going to tell?"

Yozora stood quiet for a few minutes at what Kodaka said. She clenched her first and looked at him in the eye. "Fine I'll tell but this doesn't leave the room." The half blonde smiled and took in every word his former childhood friend had to say. Needless to say, he was shocked to find out that his friend went on a date with her rival to prove she wasn't in love with Sena but did fall for her in the end. Now she's worried why the idol blonde wouldn't look her in the eye. "You got that. This discussion never happened and don't ever mention this to her."

Kodaka nodded. "Ah this never happened."

The violet eyed girl huffed and left the room. The half blonde wanted to help Yozora but this was out of his of his league. He opened the door only to reveal Sena out in front. Like a deer caught in the head lights, he didn't know what to do. That is until the blonde pushed him back in the room. "Hey what's the big-"

"Shut up and listen to me. You're the only person I can talk to about this."

Kodaka sighed and decided to hear what her side of the story is. After a brief explanation of what happened in the date, Sena came to the most important part. "And I thought she asked me out because she figured out the song."

"Wait what song?"

The idol groaned. "The song I sang when we were at the karaoke bar. That song was supposed tell my feelings about Yozora and I thought it worked but turns out it didn't. Now I don't know what to do anymore."

"_So that's why she chose that song in the first place." _Kodaka could almost see the irony in both girls' situation. Sena thinks Yozora doesn't her love back but she does and Yozora couldn't find out why Sena couldn't look at Yozora because she thinks she doesn't love Sena. He laughed a bit at this situation. He promised his former childhood friend he wouldn't tell the blonde but he will give the girl a piece of advice.

"Look, if you really love Yozora that much then just tell her. It's better to tell her rather than not have an answer at all."

Sena heard those same words from Stella. Her alter self was right after all. She may have to face the one fear she held this entire time and that was to confess her love to the girl and that love being rejected.

The blonde smiled. "Thanks for listening me Kodaka and I'll do it. I'll confess my love for weather she doesn't feel the same way about me." She left the room and left the half blonde alone. Kodaka sighed and left the room as well. All that's left is deal with rumors about he dragged two girls into an empty room. Just another day in high school for this guy.

**B**

Meanwhile in another part of the school, Yozora was eating her lunch on a bench. She was happy she told Kodaka everything but she couldn't tell the reasons why she was in love with Sena. Her lunch was quiet until she heard footsteps approaching her. The short haired girl looked and saw the girl who confessed her love for her. "Ayame-san?"

The first year smiled. "It's nice to see you again Yozora-san. Can I sit next to you?"

Yozora nodded and the other girl sat next to her. She doesn't see the Ayame as one of the popular kids. In fact she thought her as one of the few who was ok with her. She was also the first one to take Yozora on her first date. Then an idea formed in her head. If there was anyone who was closest to understand her situation, it was Ayame.

"Ayame-san, can I ask you a question?"

The other girl looked at Yozora. "What is it?"

"How did you work up the courage to confess to me?"

The other girl laughed. "I thought about it for quite some time. I saw you for the first time; I was in love but couldn't say anything. I always thought of you as someone who was independent and cool. That's the reason why I fell in love with you in the first place. I thought if I told you how I felt even though you won't feel the same for me that would be enough although I might've pushed it when I asked you out. That part came out of nowhere but I'm glad you accepted anyway."

"Is that so?" Yozora laughed when she heard that last part. The date part was blurted out but she was glad that Ayame fell for her due for being her and not being popular or any other reason. That's when she thought of Sena.

"Why did you ask?"

The short haired girl blushed. "Because…I have someone I'm in love with."

"Oh really?! Who is he?"

Yozora shook her head. "It's not a he."

Now Ayame was surprised to hear this. "Oh so you're in love with another girl?"

Yozora nodded. "Yes but I don't know why I'm in love with her."

"Describe her and maybe I could help." Ayame offered.

The black haired girl smiled as she was grateful that Ayame could hear her out. "Well I can't say names but she has long beautiful hair, eyes that I can get lost into by looking at them. Something about her that makes my heart race. But on the other hand, she annoys me to end. She acts like she supposed to be like a star student but all she does is play video games yet I can't get out her out of my head. I know I'm in love with her and she is in love with me but she can't so much as look at me in the eye and I don't know why."

Ayame took in every word Yozora said. She nodded every detail the other girl had said. "Ok I get what you're saying. To me, this girl you're saying is like a destined match for you."

Now Yozora was confused. "What do you mean destined match?"

The other girl giggled. "Let me put it this way. It's kinda like the whole yin-yang thing. Light and darkness depend on each other and from what you told me, it sounds like you two depend on each other. One can't exist without the other. You need her as much as she needs you. If you know you love her then tell her how you feel about her as she is the only who completes your life."

Ayame's words reached the short haired girl. It did make sense why their arguments flowed so naturally. They did everything together for better or for worst. Now it made sense why she was in love Sena. Without the blonde, her life wouldn't be the same. She thought about what Sena said. About how she lived in a world without her and if she lived in a world without the blonde, she would've experienced the same fear as Sena did. She decided to tell Sena how she felt about her. "Thanks Ayame-san. You've been a great help to me." She thanked the girl as she stood up.

"No problem. Hope everything works out with Kashiwazaki-san."

Yozora's mouth was left open when the other girl mentioned the blonde's name. "H-How did you…"

Ayame giggled. "Wasn't hard to figure out."

The violet eyed girl sighed in defeat. So she figured out it after all. Yozora smiled as now she has a plan to end all of this confusion once and for all. She took out her cell phone and texted a messaged to everyone but Sena that there will be no club to day. All that was left was to send the most important text to her beloved.

**B**

Said blonde was standing by herself and thinking what happened today. She already told Kodaka that she was in love with Yozora but the girl didn't feel the same. Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled the phone and checked what message what sent. Sena's eyes widened when she saw the sender.

"_**Meet me in the clubroom after school. There is something I have to tell you."**_

Sena could feel her heart beat by just looking at the text. She could hear her heart beat so hard, it felt like it would come out of her chest. The blonde closed her phone and put back in her pocket. By the end of the day, she would have to face the one person who can make her life better or for worse. The bell rang as it signaled that lunch was over. When she was back in class, all she could think about what Yozora was about say to her. The blonde can use this chance to finally tell her how she felt about the other girl. She just started at the clock as she hoped time would go faster. Her wish was eventually fulfilled as the final bell rang. She picked up her back and ran to the church where Yozora was waiting for her. It took her no time at all to reach the door to the clubroom.

"_Are you ready for this?"_

Sena nodded. _"I am. I rather let Yozora know I feel about her rather than regret it for the rest of my life not telling her at all."_

The blonde turned the handle and opened the door to reveal Yozora standing in front of the window with the sun's light behind her. The short haired girl turned around to see Sena at the entrance. At long last, the fated moment has arrived.


	16. You're such an idiot

Disclaimer: I do not own Haganai

"Yuri"- Talking

"_Yuri"- Thought_

Lost Little Butterfly

Chapter Sixteen: You're such an idiot

Both girls looked at each in the eye. Each of them didn't know that the other was to say the same thing. The only difference is one doesn't know that her love knew her secret while the other one was determined to say what was on her mind. The setting they were in was just like in one of the settings Sena played in her games. Two people who were alone in a room with the sunlight shining behind the one she loves. It was as if this moment was made to happen for the two girls.

"Yozora!"

"I…"

Both girls spoke at the same time but stopped their sentences. They didn't look at each other for a couple of minutes. Both girls had slight blushes on their faces.

"_What am I so embarrassed about? Just tell her how you feel her and get this over with."_

The two girls looked at each other again. Sena could feel her heart hard within her chest. This was the moment she was waiting for. "You wanted to talk to me?"

The violet eyed girl nodded. "Yeah I did."

The blonde looked around the room. "Where's everyone else?"

"I texted them that there will be no club activities for today. Only you and I will be the ones in the room today."

Now Sena felt her heard beat harder and faster. Only she and Yozora are the only ones with no one to interrupt them. Now she knew this was like her games. "You said you have something to say to me. It's funny because I have something to say to you as well.

Now it was Yozora's turn to be surprised. What could the blonde have something to say? Now her heart was beating fast in her chest. "Well speak up then and it better be not related to your stupid games."

Now it was time to strike while the iron is still hot. Sena took deep breath and let out a sigh. "No it's nothing like that. It's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now." She started to walk toward Yozora. The short haired girl couldn't figure it out but Sena was acting differently now. Each step that the blonde took made her heart race now and her blush was growing. Sena was now in front of the other girl. Once again, Yozora stared into the blonds clear blue eyes. Sena stared into Yozora's eyes as well. She now decided that her eyes were her best feature and she would love to be lost in them forever. Sena wrapped her arms around Yozora's waist. Before Yozora could say anything, she felt a pair of lips pressing against her own.

Her eyes widened by this sudden action by the other girl. A rush she never felt before was coursing throughout her entire body. Yozora's eyes were half lidded now. _"She's kissing me. I-It feels so good and her lips are so soft. If this is a dream, then I don't want to wake up._ Just as she was about to return the kiss, Sena broke it off. Yozora already started to miss the warmth the kiss brought. Then she saw a sight she thought she would never see in her life: tears coming from the blondes eyes. Yozora wondered why Sena was crying in the first place.

Yozora drew her hand out to see what was wrong but Sena spoke up. "I'm glad I met you in my life." The short haired girl didn't know what the blonde meant by that but she let her continue. "These feelings of mine, for you are real and I've been in love with you without even knowing it. I just realized these feelings not too long ago and made me realize how important you are to me. The song I sang was meant for you as a way to express my feelings to you.When you asked me out, I was happy. I even kept the bear you won close to me because it was from you." Sena took another deep breath and let out a heavy sigh. "What I'm saying is that I love you and even if you return my feelings, mine for you will never change." The idol started to sob a bit. "This is good bye Yozora." Sena turned around and started to walk away from Yozora. _"I finally told her how I feel. I have no regrets."_

While the blonde was walking away, Yozora was still. It made perfect sense now to her. Sena thought that she wasn't in love with her but she was and in this case, Yozora felt like her heart could only belong to her. But in order for that to happen, she has to stop Sena from leaving. _"Come on move! She confessed to you and you're just going to let her go? Move legs! Go to her. Say something that'll make her stop."_ She then saw Sena go for the doorknob and turn it. Yozora grunted and gritted her teeth. "Wait Sena!"

The blonde stopped turning the knob. She was debating with herself to make sure what she heard was not an illusion. She turned around slowly only to see Yozora run toward her. The violet eyed girl gave Sena a tight hug as if she would go away if she would let go. Now the idol blonde was confused. "Yozor-mph." Sena didn't get a chance to speak as Yozora gave her a desperate kiss as she was trying to tell her "Don't leave me.". The blonde didn't care at this point as she returned the kiss. No game she played can match this moment. As the two girls kissed, it felt like time had stopped for just the two of them for their kiss to last. Time must've started to move again as Yozora separated from the kiss with tears coming out of her eyes. "Yozora?"

"You're such an idiot. What made you think that I wasn't in love with you too? That date made me realize how much I loved you as well. When you started to act differently than usually, it made me worry about you. I wanted to help you but I couldn't think of anything. You were in my head 24/7. When I heard you wouldn't wake up, I was worried that I might not see you again. I guess I was in love with you before these feelings were known. You also made an impact in my life since I can't see it without you. I love you Sena and I want you in my life for as long as I live." Yozora leaned in and gave Sena another kiss but this time the kiss was full of love as she wanted Sena to know how much she loved her. She wrapped her arms around the blonde as the idol did the same with Yozora.

Sena was happy. Happier then she has ever been in life. The girl she was in love with did return her feelings after all. The worst was over for her. She can now live a full and happy life with the girl she held deep feelings for all this time. Both girls gently fell to the floor without breaking the kiss. Once on the floor, both girls held hands while kissing. Both girls couldn't describe the amount of happiness they were feeling at this moment. They made the kiss last as long as they could before they separated. They looked into each other's eyes with love teeming in them.

"I love you Sena."

Sena could feel her heart swell when she heard Yozora say her name. "Say it again, please." She begged breathlessly.

Yozora leaned into Sena's ear. "I love you Sena." She whispered.

Sena couldn't hold it anymore and kissed the other girl with the same or more amount of love with Yozora returning the kiss. She broke the kiss and stared once again into Yozora's eyes. "I love you too Yozora."

**To be concluded…**


	17. Some things never change

Disclaimer: I do not own Haganai

"Yuri"-Talking

"_Yuri"-Alter Sena_

Lost Little Butterfly

Chapter Seventeen: Some things never change

Sena woke up from what she considered the best sleep she'd ever had. How can she not feel great after what happened yesterday? Both she and Yozora confessed their love for each other in a setting that could only happen in the games she played. Reality was so much better than in the games. Her eyes were still closed and stretched her arms out as she was ready for a new day with a newly form relationship with the girl of dreams. Speaking of dreams, she may had the best one yet that she will remember for good long time.

"_Well someone woke up in a good mood today."_

"Sena opened her eyes to see that she was back in alter self's space but this time there were no images floating around. Just a black empty space with her other self standing in front of her. Sena stood up and looked around the place. It really did look empty.

"Hey what happened here? Everything is gone."

"_It's of no surprise since you finally fulfilled what you desired. This place has served its purpose as of mine as well."_

"Wait what do you mean by that?"

"_I'm afraid this is we part ways Sena. You don't need me anymore."_

"Hey hold on! You're just going to disappear, just like that?"

"_Of course I am."_

"But, but…" Sena was at loss of words.

"_Do not worry. I will be gone but I will never leave by your side. Do you know why?"_

"It's because you're me and I'm you right?"

"_That is correct. I can never fully leave you. I am always with you no matter what."_ She walked up to the blonde. _"However I will take one parting gift from you."_ An image showed up beside the two girls. It played a clip where both Sena and Yozora with her hair grown out, were sleeping on a bed. Suddenly the door opened and a little girl with dark blonde hair ran to them. She jumped on the sleeping girls and started to laugh. Both girls woke up due the little jumping on them and saw who did it. Both of them started to laugh with the girl and hugged her. Sena could see that both she and Yozora were wearing rings on their left ring fingers. The clip ended there.

"_It goes beyond that but I found that part most darling. You know what that was right?"_

The blonde nodded. "Yeah. That was the dream I had last night."

"_Do you know what happens next?"_

"Yeah I do. We had breakfast then dropped that little girl to school, then me and Yozora did some planning, picked up the girl from school, and then there was something like birthday party for the little girl. We were smiling and laughing."

"_It warms your heart every time you think of that don't you."_

"Yeah it does but is that girl really…."

"_Who knows what the future will bring but one thing is certain that you and Yozora will live a beautiful and happy life together." _Suddenly alter Sena started to disappear. _"Seems that my time is almost up." _She saw Sena with a sad and worried face. _"Do not worry about me. Promise me one thing."_

"What is it?"

"_Fulfill your life with the one you love and never let her go."_ With that last sentence, alter Sena vanished without a trace.

Now the blonde idol woke up for real and just in time as she saw Stella over her with a stick in one hand and a pot in the other. "Oh good, you're awake."

"Morning Stella." She greeted with a yawn.

"Good morning. Your father is waiting for you downstairs."

"Thank you."

The butler bowed and left the room. Sena stretched again and got out of bed. She went to the bathroom to do her daily morning ritual. While she was brushing her teeth, she felt a sense of déjà vu. Probably because something like this happened already. The only difference is that her other self is now gone. She's been with her since the start but the blonde had a feeling that she'll be with her always. Now finished, she put on her school clothes, picked up her bag and went downstairs to meet up with father while anxiously waiting to go to school to see her love.

**B**

Lunch came around at the school and Yozora was sitting on a bench as she waited for her special someone. Said person showed up while carrying her lunch. Sena was glad that her new lover was patient with her while obtaining her lunch. The blonde smiled at her new girlfriend.

"Hey sorry I'm late."

Yozora shook her head. "Just waiting for but it took you long enough."

"Sorry. Can we eat now?"

"Yeah we can."

Sena giggled and sat down next to her girlfriend. Both girls began to eat their lunch. While eating, the blonde had some questions that need answering. "So what happens now since we're together?"

Yozora stopped eating midway. "I don't know. Maybe go out again or hold hands or kissing or…" The short haired girl slightly blushed at the last thought. "Whatever couples do."

This gave Sena an idea. She inserted her chopsticks in her food and presented in front of her new girlfriend. "What do you think you're doing?" Yozora wondered about her lover's action.

"Isn't this what couples do? I offer you food and you eat it right?"

A rare moment when the blonde makes a point. The short haired girl leaned in and took a bite out of the food. For some reason, it tasted a little better than usual. She then looked at Sena who had a smile on her face. "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that you looked adorable when you did that."

Yozora blushed. "W-Whatever. Just eat your lunch."

The two girls continued to eat their lunch until they finished. Soon as they put the lunches away, the short haired girl brought her bag onto her lap. "H-Hey Sena…"

The blonde girl turned to her new girlfriend. She was still happy that Yozora was calling by her name now. "What is it?"

"I want to give you a present to celebrate our relationship."

Sena had stars in her eyes. She hoped her girlfriend bought her a new video game. Alas those stars were shattered when she saw Yozora pull out a book from the bag and handed it to her. "What is this?"

"What do you mean what is this?" The violet haired girl asked harshly. "It's one of my books from home and I'm giving it to you." Yozora could see the disappointment in her girlfriend's eyes. "You don't like my present?"

Now Sena knew she was in trouble. "Well uh, it just unexpected that's all." The idol laughed nervously.

Yozora sighed in a frustrated way. "Look you need other interests other than playing your dating sim games. Sometimes a good book can be better than a game."

"No way! Nothing is better than my games!"

"Trust me on this, having a different interest isn't going to kill you."

Sena looked at the book. Her girlfriend did give her a book from her own selection. She was a little hesitate about the whole thing but decided to give it a chance. The idol sighed. "All right if it's from you, I'll try it."

"Sorry that's not good enough. You have to promise me."

Soon as Yozora finished that sentence Sena had an idea. She leaned in toward her girlfriend and kissed her. The short haired girl was taken back a bit but she returned the kiss. The kiss lingered on for a couple of minutes until Sena broke the kiss. She could see her lover blush a bit. "How about I vow by that kiss, I'll read the book."

"T-That'll work." She stood up and grabbed her bag. "I have to go do something so I'll see you later."

Soon as Yozora started to walk away, Sena stood up as well. "Yozora!" the other girl turned around to see her girlfriend. The blonde took a deep breath. "I love you!"

Yozora smiled back. "I love you too." The short haired girl then left her girlfriend alone. Sena smiled and took the book. She figured she might as well head to the library and read the book her girlfriend gave her. She wondered how good the book can be.

**B**

Kodaka sighed but was happy that the day finally ended. The strange thing about today was that he couldn't figure out why Yozora acted so differently today. In any case, he headed to the neighbors club to see what was up with everyone else. Soon as he opened the door Rika ran up to him with a slight hint of fear in her eyes.

"Kodaka, Kodaka! Something has happened to Sena!"

"Calm down. What happened?"

The young scientist caught her breathe. "Just see for yourself."

The half blonde walked in the room. He saw that even Yukimura had a slight look of disbelief in her eyes. Then he saw why they're in shock. He saw Sena on the couch reading a book. Sena, the school idol, a girl who plays games all the time is sitting on the couch and is reading a book and from the looks of it, she read a good portion of it. Now Kodaka can't believe what he is seeing either. All of this staring finally got the idol.

"Why is everyone staring at me?"

Silence filled the room until Kodaka broke it. "Uh Sena, are you feeling ok?"

"Yes Kodaka, I'm fine."

"Liar!" Rika called out. "You're an imposter! You must've replaced the real Sena somewhere. Tell us where you hid her!"

"Is it really that surprising that I'm reading a book?"

"It is actually. The Sena we know would play her games at this moment now." Yukimura spoke up."

"So what? Just because I'm reading makes me weird all of a sudden?"

"It doesn't make you weird, it just a bit unexpected that you're reading." Kodaka stated.

Sena just rolled her eyes and went back to her book. A half hour passed until the door opened again. The blonde looked over and smiled happily. She closed her book and ran at the person at the door. Said person was Kobato who was once again scared of the older blonde. She saw the older blonde coming in close now and braced herself. However Sena ran past her and for a lack of a better word, "glomped" the person behind her.

"Yozora!"

"AHHH!"

Sena tackled Yozora to the ground and snuggled her head into her girlfriend's neck while smiling. The other girl however was a bit annoyed by this. "Hey get off of me. Are you going to do this every time you see me Sena?"

"Just times when I miss you."

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard the short haired girl called out the blonde's name. All of them had surprised looks on their faces.

"Uh Yozora, did you say what I think you just said?" Kodaka asked with disbelief.

"What are you talking about?"

"You called Sena by her name and not by the usual insult." Yukimura explained.

"I can call her by her name can't I?"

"And another thing!" Rika called out. "You two are usually at each other's throats whenever you meet. Have you both lost your minds?!"

The two girls looked at each other and smiled. "You want to tell them or me?" Sena asked.

"I'll tell them."

Both girls stood up side by side. "I have an announcement to make. I, Yozora Mikazuki…" she held her girlfriend's hand. "and Sena Kashiwazaki are together."

No one knew what to say. Kodaka didn't know what to say, Yukimura had a slight look of disbelief now, Rika thought up all kinds of M rated yuri scenes the two girls were in, Kobato was relieved that she won't be the main focus of the older blonde's affections and Maria just ate her snacks as usual.

"So you two are going out now?" The half blonde finally spoke up.

"Yes we are." Yozora responded.

The two girls walked past their shocked club member's and sat on the couch. "By the way Yozora, the book you gave me really is good. I can't expect what's going to happen next."

The short haired girl laughed a bit. "I told you it was a good book."

The other member's continued to stare at the two girls. They were actually getting along for once.

Yozora dug into her bag. "Oh yeah, I brought a game along. It's racing game if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Sena replied.

The short haired girl put the game into the blondes PS3. She also brought her own controller. The two lovers smiled at each other and the game started. The sight of these two former enemies sank in slowly for the other members. They better get used to the sight of seeing Yozora and Sena getting along now. Most of them figured that the neighbors club will never be the same again.

15 minutes later

"You bitch! You passed me!"

"Ha not my fault you're slow."

"Ok that's it! Now it's on."

Or maybe not. It hasn't been thirty minutes and already they're acting like their old selves. What did they expect from the two girls? They all saw the competitive faces the two girls had. In a way it seemed that nothing has changed at all.

"What's wrong? You're falling behind." Sena taunted.

"Oh just you wait." Yozora retorted.

Yes this was just another day in the neighbors club. While the two girls racing each other, they looked at each other for just a brief second and smiled at each other. These were in love and hoped they would be together for a long time. They looked at the TV once again and finished their race. They may be together but sometimes with these two, some things will never change.


End file.
